


Saturday

by Ragno



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Related, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Save Rock and Roll Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volver a reunirse va a traer algo más que nueva música.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’ll trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

 

 

El sonido ensordece, siempre lo hace. Voces, gritos, un ritmo básico que corea el nombre de la banda. El suelo tiembla, las botellas de plástico vacías bailan sobre el asfalto igual que el corazón en el pecho. Es el retumbar de los amplificadores, que hacen sonar grave el mero aire que pasa.

Acaba el descanso tras el segundo acto y Patrick se pasa la toalla blanca por la cara, las dos manos apretando fuerte, pasándola luego por el cuello para luego dejarla a un lado. Joe cambia de guitarra lanzándola por los aires y Andy revolotea las baquetas entre los dedos. Pete salta y da vueltas y parece que para él no existe descanso alguno.

Se acerca botando hasta Patrick con una sonrisa que hace quedar en ridículo a todos los focos del escenario.

-Saturday -se refiere a la canción que están a punto de tocar.

-Saturday -afirma Patrick, contagiándose de la sonrisa del bajista-. ¿Me recuerdas por qué te gusta tanto esa canción?

 -Es nuestra canción, pequeño. Las luces se apagan.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Están en el backstage. Hace tiempo que terminaron el ensayo general y se supone que todos tendrían que tener un poco de tiempo libre para ir a hacer lo que les viniera en gana. En el caso de Pete, nada. Se muere por un poco de tiempo sin hacer nada. Sin embargo ahí están, trasteando con la mesa de mezclas y el Mac porque resulta que el dichoso vocalista de la banda es un enano hijo de puta quisquilloso que quiere que todo sea perfecto.

Y, ¡vaya por dios!, no lo es.

Y Pete no pretende dar por culo, de verdad que no. Hace tiempo que sabe comportarse de forma decente y todo eso. Tiene un hijo, es padre, es un hombre de familia, sabe (se supone que sabe) como lidiar con situaciones difíciles y mantener la calma.

Bueno, pues Patrick LO ESTÁ SACANDO DE SUS CASILLAS.

Porque “ _¿en serio, Trick? ¿En serio? Es solo el puto intermedio, ¡ni siquiera nos afecta! ¿Qué coño importa que el sonido vaya una milésima de segundo desacompasado?_ ”. Intentar razonar con Patrick es inútil. Siempre ha sido inútil En la banda han pasado de tener un vocalista adolescente cabeza dura y quisquilloso que cree llevar siempre la razón, a tener a un (semi)adulto cabeza dura y quisquilloso que _SABE_ que lleva siempre la razón.

A Pete le hace gracia cuando la gente habla de lo mucho que ha cambiado Patrick. Por los cojones.

La cuestión es que ahí está, metido de cabeza en lo que quiera que esté haciendo. Pete le ha intentado decir un par de veces que podía probar con otra cosa, solucionarlo de alguna otra manera, ¡incluso se ha ofrecido a hacerlo él mismo! Después de todo, tiene bastante experiencia con ese tipo de cosas.

No esperaba que Patrick lo escuchara de todos modos.

Así que, harto de hablar con la pared, sigue diciendo lo mismo, pero a Joe y a Andy. Sabe que los está poniendo en una situación incómoda al meterlos entre Patrick y él (al menos a Andy, a Joe se la pela todo), pero es que esta vez tiene razón. Para una vez que la tiene...

La voz de Patrick lo corta.

-¡Eh, eh, tú, inteligente! -Pete mira y ve a Patrick haciéndole un gesto con la cara, llevándose el índice a los labios y chistándolo.

-Solo digo que si probaras a usar...

-¿Estás intentando decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo? Porque puedes irte a dar por culo a otro sitio, ¿sabes? Así que no me toques los cojones, cállate la puta boca o fuera -dice señalando la puerta.

Pete se queda con la boca abierta unos segundos, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Soy el único que se olvida de la lengua que tiene?

\- Seh -contesta Joe, Andy asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Algo más, o tengo que amordazarte?

-No quieres que te responda a eso.

Patrick bufa y vuelve la vista al panel de control y a la pantalla del Mac. Es su forma de decirle que a partir de ahora piensa ignorarlo, ni siquiera va a molestarse en escuchar lo que diga. Pete no puede evitar reírse por lo bajo. Si la gente supiera lo que esconde Patrick tras esa cara de niño bueno... Nada. Si la gente lo supiera no pasaría nada, porque él lo sabe muy bien y Patrick sigue pareciéndole la cosa más adorable del mundo.

Maldito Patrick.

-Eh, venga, Trick, no te enfades conmigo. Te prometo que voy a ser bueno, ¿vale? -lo dice, aunque sabe que no va a conseguir nada.

Efectivamente.

-Yo solo digo que hace más de una década desde que usas ese programa. Es raro que los de Apple no le hayan cambiado el nombre a GarageStump.

-Eso... -Patrick lo mira como si le acabara de hablar en chino mandarín- ... ni siquiera tiene sentido. No estoy usando el GarageBand, idiota.

-Era un chiste.

-Penoso.

-A lo mejor si probaras a tener un poco de sentido del humor se te pasaba un poco el síndrome premenstrual -Patrick solo baja la cabeza, haciendo un gesto con las manos, ignorándolo.

-A lo mejor si probarais a follar se os pasaba el síndrome del gilipollismo absoluto a los dos.

Patrick levanta la cabeza de golpe, mirando a Pete con los ojos como platos que lo único que puede hacer es señalar a Joe indefenso, el autor del último comentario. Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo Patrick pasaría a ser el guitarrista principal de la banda.

-¿Qué? En las historias esas funciona...

Es suficiente para que Patrick cierre el Mac, lo desenchufe y salga por la puerta refunfuñando y negando con la cabeza.

Al menos son libres otra vez.

 

***

 

Pete sabe lo de las historias. Todo el mundo lo sabe, desde hace 10 años. Se enteraron por sus colegas, cuando empezaron a lloverles emails con carcajadas en mayúsculas y citas horribles de esas historias. Andy dijo que era una buena forma de saber que se estaban haciendo grandes. “Nadie escribe fanfiction de la banda de su barrio”. Ni Joe ni Patrick le dieron mucha importancia. No es que Joe le diese importancia a nada, realmente. Pero a Pete sí le picaba la curiosidad. Después de todos, eso de escribir era un campo que siempre había considerado suyo (y lo sigue haciendo).

Al principio tuvo que nadar entre cientos de mal llamadas historias, frases sin estructura, palabras tan mal escritas que harían llorar a su profesora de lengua. En esos momentos entendió que Patrick le hubiese amenazado tantas veces con que corrigiera las letras que le mandaba. “ _En serio, Pete, más que de ponerle una melodía, me dan ganas de coger un boli rojo y calificártelo. Por cierto, estás MUY suspenso_ ”.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Pete fue encontrando cosas que merecían la pena. Era divertido leer. Como vivir otra vida, como tener una máquina que permitiera saber “qué habría ocurrido si...”

Lo de las parejas llegó a partir del Warped, o al menos entonces fue cuando Pete lo descubrió. Recuerda que se lo dijo a Mikey mientras reía a carcajadas “ _¡La red está llena de historias de nosotros follando!_ ”. Mikey le quitó importancia, comentando de pasada la cantidad de historias que había sobre Frank y su hermano, y como a Gerard lo traían de cabeza la mayoría de las veces.

A Pete le daba igual. Las historias con Mikey eran divertidas, lo hacían reír. Reía por las situaciones inverosímiles que podían ocurrir y reía más aún con las cosas que realmente habían pasado.

Las historias con Patrick eran totalmente diferentes.

No es que lo fueran en sí, pero para Pete eran diferentes. Quizá porque la situación real era también muy diferente. _Es_.

Pete ya no lee historias, hace tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. Simplemente dejó de interesarle, suele aburrirse con facilidad de las cosas triviales. Pete se repite que no tiene nada que ver con que Patrick las deteste.

Pete está seguro de que Patrick no ha leído ninguna de esas historias. Historias dónde se enamoran a primera vista. Historias donde Patrick le canta sin que Pete se lo pida. Historias donde se besan en la oscuridad y se confiesan el tiempo que hacía que querían eso. Historias dónde lo dejan todo y se quieren, y sus chicas lo entienden y se alegran, y los fans vitorean, y Joe y Andy les dicen “ya era hora”. Y se casan y tienen hijos, y viven felices y comen perdices.

Historias estúpidas, absurdas e imposibles que Pete ha leído y que Patrick no. Que Patrick detesta y que Pete no.

Puede que a Pete le moleste un poquitín que Patrick las deteste.

Porque hay otras historias. Historias con Joe, historias con Andy, historia con fans, con mutantes, con dragones, con lo que sea. Historias que son exactamente iguales a las suyas dónde lo único que cambia es Pete. Historias que Patrick tampoco a leído (y que Pete sí). Historias que Patrick no detesta (y que Pete tal vez un poco).

 

***

 

Lo bueno de Patrick, lo mejor de Patrick, es que detrás de todo ese sarcasmo, sabelotodismo y amenazas de muerte dirigidas a Pete, se esconde una persona realmente sensata. Muy escondida, eso sí.

Tan escondida que no es hasta que vuelven al backstage, los teloneros sonando de fondo, cuando se acerca a él.

Tiene esa cara de “sé que me he portado como un gilipollas pero también soy un buen chico” mientras se aprieta los brazos cruzados y se sienta a su lado en el brazo del sofá. Pete intenta no abrir la sonrisa y esperar a que Patrick hable. Tiene que hacer el esfuerzo. Un Patrick arrepentido es como un animal mitológico, si tienes la suerte de estar en su presencia no debes hacer nada para asustarlo o volverá corriendo a su cueva en el país de “Vete a la mierda, Pete”.

-Así que... al final pudiste arreglarlo -dice sin mirarlo, jugando con la manga de su camisa.

-Sí, pero vamos, fue cuestión de suerte. Resultó que ya había trabajado con esa mesa de mezclas antes, así que sabía como controlarlo -Pete juega la carta de “Pete modesto”, sabe que eso debilitará las defensas de Patrick.

-Mmm... tal vez me precipitara un poco al ignorar tus... eh, consejos -aprieta los dientes y lo mira de reojo.

-Tal vez.

-Mmm...

Pete no sabe como lo está consiguiendo, pero sigue serio. Sabe que está presionando a Patrick una barbaridad, pero presionar a Patrick siempre ha sido uno de sus juegos favoritos. Lo ve mover los ojos nervioso y morderse el labio. Se aclara la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Eh... supongo que lo que quiero decir es...

-Acepto tus disculpas... -suelta al fin con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡No me estoy disculpando de nada!

\- ... con una condición -añade sin prestarle atención. Patrick lo mira dudoso.

-¿Qué condición?

Pete sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Sin pensarlo, alza las cejas, cierra los ojos y se lleva el dedo índice a la mejilla, dándose unos toquecitos.

No puede ver a Patrick, pero apuesta a que ahora lo está mirando con cara de póquer .

-¿En serio? -pregunta pero Pete no contesta. Solo vuelve ha repetir el movimiento-. Pete, venga ya, no voy a...

Sigue sin contestarle y sabe que es efectivo cuando oye a Patrick bufar y el sofá crujir bajo su peso. En el momento en el que nota sus labios rozarle la mejilla, sube la mano hasta su pecho, agarrándolo por la camisa y tirándolo sobre él. Patrick trastabilla, pegando su cara a la suya mientras caen en el sofá.

-¡Serás idiota! -replica mientras intenta recuperar la compostura.

Pete no puede parar de reír. No hay nada que le guste más que ver a un Patrick desarreglado.

-Ugh... -lo empuja con las manos en el pecho, levantándose del sofá totalmente digno-. Me voy a calentar la voz... idiota.

Pete simplemente se queda mirándolo desde el sofá, encantado de ver como, a pesar de su esfuerzo, a Patrick le es imposible esconder el sonrojo y la media sonrisa que se le escapa de los labios.

Ilegalidades, se dice Pete. Ilegalidades.

Patrick hace ese tipo de cosas ilegales, ilegal en plan mono, no ilegal en plan porno. Patrick no hace cosas ilegales en plan porno.

¿Verdad?

Pete, por el contrario, si que le haría a Patrick cosas ilegales en plan porno. Lleva queriéndoselas hacer desde que Patrick era ilegal él mismo.

Pete tal vez debería hacerse mirar ese pequeño problemilla que parece tener con la ilegalidad, no vaya a ser que termine buscándole problemas. No es que no tenga “antecedentes”. Coño, Jeanae tenía 15 años y el 23. Ha querido estampar a Patrick contra la pared desde que tenía 16 (y está seguro de que eso es porque no lo conocía antes). Joder, Meagan tiene solo 25 años, por el amor de dios.

Pete sonríe satisfecho. Sí, tío, solo 25 años.

Se da una hostia mental cuando se da cuenta de la cara de pervertido que tiene que tener. Hostia puta, sí que tiene un problema. Aunque... no es para tanto, ¿no? 25 está bien. Venga, 25 está pero que muy bien...

-No voy a preguntarte que coño estás pensando -abre los ojos y Joe lo está mirando con el gesto torcido, como si le estuviese pegando un foco en la cara-. Pero tío, ahora mismo no te dejaría cerca de ningún familiar que tuviera tetas. ¡No, no, mejor! De ningún familiar. Lo tuyo con las pollas sigue siendo algo por definir.

Pete va a contestar algo que tal vez no debería, pero Bob entra de golpe avisándolos de que les quedan 15 minutos para salir. Tal vez debería ir preparándose.

Los nervios y las inseguridades afloran como la primera vez. Como todas las veces.

 

***

 

Patrick sale del escenario casi tanteando, como siempre, hasta que alguien (¿Pete? Si, es Pete. Lo reconocería aunque estuviera ciego) le alcanza sus gafas. Siempre es bueno poder ver el mundo con claridad, sobre todo cuando todavía tiene tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que los músculos le tiemblan y le retumban los oídos.

A su lado Joe empieza a comentar lo bien que ha ido todo, lo mucho que han mejorado todos como grupo, lo contento que está de que las cosas estén yendo tan espectacularmente bien. Andy discrepa, y ambos se enzarzan en una conversación filosófica sobre el concepto de espectacularidad. Patrick sabe como va a terminar eso...

-No estoy lo suficientemente fumado para eso ahora, tío.

Justo así.

Pete, que había desaparecido, aparece de pronto de nuevo colgándose de su cuello, haciendo trastabillar las ya desequilibradas fuerzas de Patrick. Le tararea y canta trozos de “Saturday” contra la cara, saltando al ritmo de la canción.

-Eres consciente de que cantas de pena, ¿verdad?

-Que te follen, Stump -dice apretando la nariz contra su cara, lamiendo y mordiendo su mejilla para luego darle un empujón en el hombro y seguir andando hacia delante.

Patrick solo pone su mueca de asco patentada y se limpia la cara con la manga.

No puede evitar seguir a Pete con la mirada disimuladamente.

Cuando suben al coche que los lleva al hotel, todos están exhaustos. Todos menos Pete, que sigue preguntando a todos qué tal ha ido, recordando momentos específicos, criticándose tal vez más de la cuenta. Patrick lo ha visto así otras veces, hiperactivo, hiperconsciente, pendiente de absolutamente todo, necesitado de feedback inmediato.

Quiere pensar que no es nada de lo que preocuparse y así se lo repite mientras suben en el ascensor rumbo cada uno a su habitación. Patrick sabe que en otro momento le daría más vueltas, pero hoy está especialmente cansado. Solo quiere meterse en la ducha y luego en la cama. Descansar.

Mañana tienen que coger un avión a primera hora.

 

***

 

Juraría que aún no se había dormido, pero de ser cierto hubiese oído como se abría furtivamente la puerta de su habitación y como una sombra se escurría dentro cerrando después. Se da cuenta de que algo pasa cuando nota el peso hundiendo el colchón a su lado.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, y aunque los tuviese abiertos no vería absolutamente nada en la completa oscuridad de su habitación.

Sabe quién es incluso antes de tener un brazo alrededor de su cintura, una nariz presionando su cuello y un olor tan familiar como si fuera suyo invadiéndole los sentidos.

-Pete, ¿pesadilla?

Lo pregunta como lo ha preguntado un millón de veces antes, una nota de preocupación adicional en su voz porque Pete no ha hecho esto en muchos años.

(O tal vez sí y él no estaba ahí para ayudarlo. No permite que ese pensamiento esté demasiado tiempo en su cabeza y se apresura a tragárselo con el nudo en la garganta.)

Pete lo empuja con la cabeza, apretando su nariz más aún contra su cuello, cerrando el agarre en su cintura y pegándose más a su cuerpo. Gruñe algo nasal y ronco y niega con la cabeza. La barba le rasca la piel sensible del cuello.

Patrick se siente a si mismo destensarse al saber que Pete está bien. Sonríe y ladea la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en la frente de Pete. Piensa en preguntarle porqué ha venido entonces, pero se da cuenta de que realmente no le importa.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, Trick -dice Pete y Patrick nota cada consonante bajar por su cuello.

-Menos apretados ahora -añade recordando lo estrechas que eras las literas de su primera caravana.

-Eso sé arreglarlo.

Antes de que Patrick pueda explicarse, Pete ha vuelto a juntarse aún más, esta vez añadiendo una de sus piernas al lote, enredándola con las de Patrick.

 -Espero que sea suficiente. Si me pego más voy a terminar metiéndome dentro de ti... cosa que no estaría nada mal.

Esas palabras se ganan un puñetazo en el hombro y un “gilipollas” por parte de Patrick. Pete solo se ríe y a Patrick le gusta la sensación de que nada haya cambiado entre ellos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos -repite y sonríe.

Ambos se quedan callados. Patrick podría pensar que Pete se está quedando dormido, pero lo conoce demasiado bien como para saber que en estos momentos tiene los ojos de par en par. Oye su respiración acelerarse solo un poco y Patrick frunce el ceño porque sabe lo que eso significa. Algo ronda la cabeza de Pete.

Lo está esperando y aún así da un pequeño salto cuando vuelve a oír la voz de Pete en la oscuridad.

-Aunque queda poco de esos viejos tiempo, ¿verdad?

Patrick no contesta, sabe que no es necesario. Pete no le ha hecho una pregunta, solo está reflexionando en voz alta, le está permitiendo compartir sus pensamientos.

-No es malo, claro. Solo diferente. Sonamos mejor, trabajamos mejor. La prensa solo te da por el culo a ti ahora, cosa que es buena, para mí al menos -dice riendo-. Ya no tengo que bailar como un mono para ellos. Además, me han visto la polla, no puedo darles nada más -ríe de nuevo. Amargo-. A lo mejor ahora se dan cuenta de que soy una mierda de bajista.

-Pete -Patrick sabía por dónde iba esto. Lo sabía, maldita sea.

-Ya lo sabían antes, pero al menos les servía de entretenimiento. Ahora se han dado cuenta de que tú eres quién realmente importa. Ahora se dan cuenta los hijos de puta, ahora te ven como yo te he visto siempre...

-Pete. NO.

\- ... ahora me dejarán en paz. Y quizá busquen otro bajista, las letras igualmente puedes escribirlas tú, no me necesitas para...

-Pete, para -la voz es firme-. Para.

-Pero...

-¡Que pares! -es una orden y va acompañada de otro puñetazo en el hombro-. ¡Ouch! Eres muy agresivo, Stump, ¿lo sabias?

-Sí. Y si vuelvo a escuchar alguna otra... _barbaridad_ salir por tu boca esta noche, te juro que te mato, ¿me oyes? Te estrangularé mientras duermes con las horrendas cortinas.

-¡Las horrendas cortinas no, Trick! ¡Ten piedad! -la pizca de alegría en su voz es suficiente para enviar un rayo de esperanza a Patrick.

Sube el brazo que hasta ahora ha tenido reposado y lo apoya sobre el de Pete, correspondiendo el abrazo de alguna manera, dejando la mano sobre su hombro, moviendo los dedos un poco sobre la piel.

-Por favor -mueve la cabeza y pega los labios a la frente de Pete, suspirando-. Quiérete un poco.

Pete asiente con la cabeza, Patrick lo nota bajo sus labios, pegado a su piel. Ese sí que significa un “lo intentaré”, pero también un “no prometo nada”.

-No eres sustituible. No lo eres.

-¿Y crees que ellos piensan lo mismo? La gente... ¿Crees que...?

La voz se le ha atascado en la garganta y Patrick siente ese desagradable nudo en el estómago que le hace recordar toda la miseria del mundo.

-No pienses en eso, Pete.

-¿Por qué no voy a pensar? Ellos piensan; si yo no pienso estoy en desventaja.

Ríe un poco cuando lo dice y Patrick lo acompaña con una sonrisa en la oscuridad, pero ambos saben que no es ninguna broma.

-Me da igual lo que piensen. Me da igual, Pete. Y a ti también.

No es una sugerencia, no es una súplica, es una orden. No va a consentir eso otra vez, no va a ver como su mejor amigo se autodestruye por culpa de cuatro buscavidas sin escrúpulos. Espera de todo corazón que esto solo sea algo momentáneo, pero si no es así, al infierno con la banda, al infierno con la fama. No va a dejar desprotegido a Pete nunca más. Se lo prohíbe.

-¿Me cantas para dormir?- susurra y en esos momentos no parece que le saque 5 años de edad.

 -Claro, idiota. 

 

 

 


	2. I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me

 

Pete sabe que Patrick nota cuando lo mira. Le gusta.

No es que Patrick necesite ser especialmente observador para darse cuenta, Pete no se molesta en ocultarse, se siente orgulloso de ello. De poder mirarlo así, de tener “permiso” para mirarlo con esa devoción.

Están en el escenario demasiado pequeño de una ciudad demasiado pequeña de un país enano del centro de Europa. A Pete le gusta eso, porque es íntimo a la vez que significa que son conocidos en sitios que él no conoce. Es ser grande y pequeño a la vez. Es una sensación agradable.

Patrick juega con su guitarra mientras habla con el chico que les está haciendo el trabajo que normalmente haría Brian, probablemente felicitándolo por tener los instrumentos a punto, agradeciéndole su labor y siendo Patrick en general. Es una putada que la mayoría del equipo no vaya con ellos en los viajes internacionales, ahora solo tienen a Bob, a Marcus y a Dirty, los demás son locales y tienen que adaptarse a lo que haya. Por ahora han tenido suerte, más o menos.

Sigue a Patrick con la mirada y lo ve pararse en el grupo en el que los demás están hablando. Al principio solo eran Joe y Andy, como siempre, discutiendo sobre el veganismo _otra vez_. Luego llegó Dirty y la conversación degeneró. Ahora Patrick se ríe y se une, y Pete quiere saber de qué están hablando esta vez.

Le pasa el bajo al chico del que sabe que no puede pronunciar el nombre y se acerca al grupo de pirados a los que llama amigos. La primera frase que capta es algo parecido a “ _pero si fueras un zombie vegano la palmarias en cuestión de segundos_ ”. Vale, genial.

-No la palmaría, porque ya estaría muerto -dice Andy totalmente convencido-. Así que perfectamente podría seguir siendo vegano y ser un zombie. Y probablemente sería mejor zombie que todos vosotros.

-¿Y si fueras Hannibal Lecter? -dice Joe y pega con el dedo índice en el pecho de Andy-. Un Hannibal Lecter zombie, tío, un puto Hannibal Lecter zombie.

-No puedes _ser_ Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal Lecter no es un estado, idiota.

-No digo que vivas en él, digo que te conviertas en él, _idiota_ -contesta Joe y Patrick se ríe a carcajadas.

-Hannibal Lecter ya come carne sin ser zombie. Carne humana -puntualiza Patrick.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Podría ser vegano Hannibal Lecter? Porque todo el rollo de no comer animales viene por cuestiones morales. Pero puedes comer carne humana sin dañar animales -dice Dirty como si acabara de tener una revelación.

-Porque comer humanos no va en contra de la moral, evidentemente -contesta Patrick, rodando los ojos, pero Andy se ha quedado pensando en el tema.

-Yo me comería a algún que otro humano -interviene por primera vez Pete y se gana una mirada de incredulidad de Joe.

-Pete, hablamos de comer de verdad, masticar. Ya sabemos como te comerías tú a esos humanos…

-No, no, a ver.. sí, pero no. Me refiero a que hay humanos que realmente no están hechos de… materia humana. Están hechos de otra cosa. Cosa comestible.

-Si esto es algún tipo de fetiche raro…

-No es un fetiche raro. Es cierto -dice y explica-. Todos vosotros estáis hechos de piel y carne y pelos y puag -hace el gesto con la cara y los chicos se ríen, pero entonces se vuelve hacia Patrick- Pero tú, tú estás hecho de caramelo, Trick.

Es posible que los demás hayan dicho algo, hayan puesto esa expresión de “ya estamos otra vez”, pero a Pete le interesa particularmente la respuesta de Patrick.

-¿De caramelo?- Pete supone que la intención de Patrick es decirlo con sorna, pero sonrojarse no ayuda y Pete se está conteniendo. Sí.

-De caramelo, florecillas, arcoíris y chuches varias -sonríe porque realmente está totalmente seguro de que es así.

-De caramelo… -bufa y se ríe, negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, tío. Yo me comería un Patrick sin dudarlo, ¿tú no? -mira a Andy y este parpadea un segundo antes de contestar.

-Creo que no puedo contestar a esa pregunta sin sentirme extremadamente incómodo.

-¿Joe?

-A mi déjame fuera de tus mierdas, pervertido -Pete frunce el ceño y mira a Dirty. Él sí que lo entenderá.

-Estás solo, hermano.

Visto lo visto, Pete opta por agitar las manos en el aire y largarse con un “ _bah, que sabréis vosotros_ ” mientras todos se ríen a sus espaldas. Oye unos pasos seguirle y sonríe antes de girarse.

-Hey -Patrick le pone una mano en el hombro y Pete anda un poco más hasta llegar a los amplificadores, sentándose allí-. ¿Estás mejor?

-¿Mejor? -por un momento no sabe de qué habla. Entonces recuerda la noche anterior-. Oh, sí, venga. Estoy genial, Patrick, no te preocupes. Ya me conoces. En realidad solo lo hice para meterme en tu cama…

-Pete -lo corta y se sienta a su lado-. Eh, no pasa nada. Está bien tener miedo aún.

No lo ha mirado aún a la cara, pero se ríe. Se ríe porque a veces odia la manera en la que Patrick es capaz de entenderlo, de conocerlo más, mejor que él mismo. Cuando Patrick le agarra la mano que tiene apoyada en el amplificador, Pete bufa y la aparta, no dándole tiempo a Patrick para pensar mal, lanzándose a sus brazos inmediatamente.

Patrick corresponde el abrazo, evidentemente. Y Pete piensa que tiene tantas razones para querer a Patrick que el verbo se queda corto.

-Trick, tengo que… -susurra sobre su cuello sin romper el abrazo-. Lo siento, pero tengo que preguntarte esto, porque…

-¿Pete? -la voz le tiembla un poco, o eso le parece. El cuerpo le tiembla un poco también y Pete lo aprieta más.

-Patrick -toma aire y cierra los ojos-. ¿Puedo morderte? Para saber si eres de caramelo…

Antes de terminar la frase ya se está riendo y Patrick lo empuja llamándolo idiota. Se quedan riendo un rato, aunque Pete puede ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Patrick y las manos apretadas que le tiemblan un poco. Cuando Patrick se levanta sin previo aviso, Pete lo agarra de la muñeca.

-Eh, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo un rato, ¿vale?

-Sí, voy… voy al baño un momento, ahora vuelvo.

 

***

 

Cuando Patrick vuelve tiene una sonrisa en la cara y un chupa-chups en la boca. Cuando llega hasta él le tiende otro que tiene en la mano.

-¿No querías caramelo? -pregunta con la sonrisa grande y los labios rojos.

Pete tiene ganas de saltarle encima. De saltarle, de abrazarlo, de apretarlo hasta que no pueda respirar, de morderle las mejillas y revolverle el pelo. De meterlo en una maleta y llevárselo a casa. De ponerlo entre los cojines de su cama de día y dormir abrazado a él por la noche. ¿Le importaría a Meagan? No lo cree. Sería como tener otro osito de peluche más. Además, ¿quién no querría tener un Patrick adornando su cama?

Pete quiere a Patrick adornando su cama.

Siempre ha querido tener a Patrick adornando su cama.

Tal vez de una manera que a Megs no le gustaría después de todo.

La cuestión es que ahora, en estos momentos, Pete quiere saltar sobre Patrick. Y se está conteniendo, vamos que si se está conteniendo. No por él, evidentemente, si por él fuera ya habría asaltado a Patrick hace mucho tiempo. Es cierto que al principio, cuando volvieron a salir de gira después de tanto tiempo, Pete se sintió algo cohibido, sin mucha idea de cómo actuar, de qué estaría bien continuar haciendo como antes, de que tendría que cambiar.

Luego ya no, Pete volvió a ser Pete, con sus bromas, sus provocaciones y su todo en general. Ese todo que hacía que a veces Patrick se sonrojara y otras que amenazara con partirle la boca. Dicho sea de paso, aún no le había dado una hostia en lo que iba de tour, cosa que era una buena señal.

Sin embargo hubo un momento, uno en el que Pete hizo algo, ni siquiera recuerda el qué, y Patrick reaccionó de una manera diferente. Estaban en el estudio, Patrick escribía algo, bolígrafo en mano,  y Pete se jura que no hizo nada fuera de lo común. La cuestión es que Patrick lo miró y alzó una ceja en modo de advertencia, señalándose la alianza en su dedo con el extremo del bolígrafo antes de bajar la cabeza y seguir a lo suyo.

No se lo esperaba, y aún hoy sigue sin entenderlo muy bien. Esa es la razón por la que ahora Pete está saltando por dentro y no saltando por fuera.

-Eres genial -dice y acepta el regalo.

-Lo sé.

Pete busca rápido un tema de conversación que le permita alejar sus pensamientos de la boca de Patrick alrededor del caramelo.

 

***

 

Están hablando de gilipolleces y a Patrick le encanta. El sentimiento de que no importa que es lo que salga de su boca, que cualquier cosa que diga Pete la recibirá y dirá algo complementario; de que da igual de lo que hablen, les va a resultar interesante por el simple hecho de que lo están hablando ellos; de que el mundo se puede ir a tomar por culo mientras hablan de todo y de nada, y no van a enterarse.

Pete escribió una vez: si “hogar” es dónde está el corazón, entonces estamos jodidos.

Patrick no podía haber estado más de acuerdo. Mientras hablan y hablan, la sensación se hace más grande. La misma que ha sentido ya antes. Patrick leyó hace años sobre una leyenda oriental que dice que todas las personas llevan un hilo rojo atado al meñique. Que el otro extremo de ese hilo rojo llega hasta el meñique de otra persona. La leyenda dice que esas dos personas están destinadas a encontrarse, dice que el hilo puede estirarse, tensarse, enredarse, pero nunca romperse. La leyenda no pone etiquetas, no habla de familia, de amigos, de amantes. Solo habla de la persona que estará contigo de por vida. Tu alma gemela.

Cuando Patrick habla con Pete siente ese hilo enredarse alrededor de su cuello.

A Patrick le ha rondado la palabra “amor” muchas veces por la cabeza mirando a Pete. A veces pequeñita, a veces borrosa, a veces en mayúscula y a veces tan grande que ha querido gritarla y se le ha quedado atascada en la garganta. Esas últimas siempre han sido las más difíciles de tragar.

Es por eso que no se asusta cuando siente las letras formarse en el fondo de su estómago y subirle hasta el pecho, instalándose ahí y creciendo tanto que siente que sus costillas no van a dar más de sí.

No pasa nada, ya dio con el remedio hace años. Solo cierra los ojos y respira. Busca en su memoria, recupera todos los buenos momentos, todos los detalles, todas las palabras, todo eso que hace de Pete el mejor amigo que ha tenido en el mundo. Y cuando lo consigue se centra en eso, en esa pequeña pero importante palabra. _Amigo_. Esos sentimientos, esa presión, ese “amor”, los acepta y los entiende como base de su amistad.

Y sabe que se ha vuelto a convencer cuando nota su pecho desinflarse poco a poco.

Siguen hablando, riendo, mientras Patrick se pregunta que diría Pete si supiera las estupideces que se le pasan por la cabeza. Probablemente le diera una palmada en la espalda y le pasara el número de su psiquiatra.

Tal vez Patrick se lo pida él mismo.

-Eres increíble -oye que le dice. No está muy seguro de porqué.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si -dice sonriendo, mirándolo.

Lo mira con esa expresión, Patrick la conoce muy bien. Es esa cara con la sonrisa amplia, las mejillas redondas y los ojos relajados, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Solo para él, solo para mirarlo.

Pete lo mira, y a Patrick le gusta. Se siente bien, se siente en casa.

Lo que más le gusta a Patrick de que Pete lo mire es que no cambia. La forma en que lo mira sigue siendo exactamente la misma que la primera vez que lo hizo. Eso es algo que Patrick no puede decir de nadie más.

Todos los cambios que ha hecho, la gente se esfuerza en hacérselos notar, en decirle lo genial que está ahora, lo bien que le sienta el pelo, la ropa, la confianza sobre el escenario. Pete no. Pete sigue diciéndole que es fantástico, que es el mejor, que es el billete dorado. Justo como 2, 3, 7, 13 años atrás. Justo como cuando tenía 16 años y tanta inseguridad encima que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Igual. Siempre igual.

Hace tiempo que Patrick dejó de necesitar el sombrero para salir al escenario, no lo llevó en la gira de Soul Punk, sin embargo ahora lo lleva. Es la forma de recordar que, cuando no pudo, ahí estuvo Pete para ofrecerle una solución.

-Echaba de menos estar así. Hablar así, ya sabes.

-Trick, hace como semana y media que estuvimos tirados en mi cama hablando de las mismas estupideces -dice, pero no se está quejando.

-Suficiente. No podemos dejar que pase tanto tiempo la próxima vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos sonríen y Pete levanta la mano, dirigiéndola a Patrick en lo que probablemente vaya a ser una de esas caricias extrañas que hacen que se le ponga la piel de gallina pero de las que no quiere prescindir.

Al final la mano se queda en el aire porque el teléfono de Pete suena.

-Vuelvo en un minuto, es Meagan -comenta mientras se aleja.

Patrick sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras nota el salto en el estómago. Ni siquiera le presta atención, es algo a lo que ya está acostumbrado.

Es gracioso, si lo piensa. Las primeras veces que le ocurrió, oír de los labios de Pete el nombre de alguien que tenía más importancia que él y sentir que el estómago se le daba la vuelta, no entendió muy bien que pasaba. Al principio no lo asoció con lo que significaba esa persona para Pete, simplemente pensó que era posible que le cayese mal, o que le cayese demasiado bien. Normalmente lo primero.

Era normal que no lo entendiera si lo piensa bien. Cuando se conocieron eran muchos nombres los que salían de los labios de Pete de esa manera. Chicos, chicas, gente que le gustaba la banda, gente que no sabía ni quienes eran. La sensación siempre la misma, la necesidad de taparse los oídos como un niño pequeño y tararear una canción hasta que Pete se hubiese callado.

Cometió el error de decírselo a Andy. Al menos entonces pensó que fue un error, aún hoy a veces lo sigue pensando. Ni siquiera le dijo nada concreto, pero Andy siempre ha tenido la capacidad de leer a la gente como a un libro abierto. “Son poderes veganos”, había dicho una vez refiriéndose a eso, “los veganos somos mejores que los demás, eso es así”. La realidad es que, poderes veganos o no, Andy solo necesitó mirarlo un segundo para saber que ocurría algo.

-¿Has pensado en hablarlo con él?

-¿Qué? -Patrick ni siquiera sabía a lo que se refería en ese momento. Andy tiene la costumbre de hablar como si llevaran tiempo teniendo una conversación. Joe hoy en día sostiene la teoría de que Andy, de hecho, mantiene esas conversaciones. En su cabeza.

-Con Pete. ¿Has pensado en decírselo?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-A lo mejor si se lo dijeras nos ahorraríamos tantas idas y venidas, Pete ahorraría en condones y tú en antiácidos.

-No tomo antiácidos.

-Por ahora.

Recuerda que quiso pensar que Andy estaba loco, que se le había ido la cabeza o que tal vez se había quedado encerrado en una habitación con Trohman demasiado tiempo. La realidad es que sabía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

-No pasa nada con Pete, simplemente que sale con gilipollas. Solo es eso.

Patrick se ríe al recordarlo. En ese momento Andy solo asintió con la cabeza y dejó el tema. Lo que daría Patrick porque ahora Andy dejase los temas con tanta facilidad como por aquél entonces.

La verdad es que aquello siguió ocurriendo con más nombres, con nombres que se olvidaban, con nombres que se quedaban. Siguió ocurriendo cuando Patrick empezó a salir con Anna (y ahora se ríe porque es otro nombre con el que le salta el estómago), así que Patrick siguió pensando lo mismo. Nombres, nombres, nombres. Morgan, Jeanae, Mikey…

-¿También te cae mal Mikey Way?- le había preguntado Andy.

-Puede -había sido su única respuesta.

Y no, la verdad es que no le caía mal Mikey Way, la verdad es que el crío le caía genial. Callado, en su mundo, sin meterse en los asuntos de nadie, el tipo de persona con la que Patrick no le importaría tener una amistad.

Pero es cierto que el nombre de Mikey también lo hacia saltar. Y luego la presencia de Mikey. Y luego la banda de Mikey. Y su ropa, y su número de teléfono, y su taza de café sobre la mesa del bus, y su risa en la litera de Pete.

Patrick nunca llegó a tener una amistad con Mikey Way. Tal vez, solo tal vez, incluso empezó a detestarlo un poco.

Y fue suficiente para volver a convencerse. Eso hasta que llegó Ashlee y Patrick tuvo que buscar una nueva escusa. Porque le encantaba esa chica, era la cosa más amable, dulce y cariñosa que Pete había tenido la suerte de llevarse a la cama.

Que Anna lo hubiese dejado echo una puta mierda años antes fue suficiente para decirse a sí mismo que su problema era con las relaciones. Que escuchar el nombre de Ashlee le hacía saltar el estómago porque temía que a Pete le pudiera pasar lo mismo que a él.

-¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en que puedan ser celos?

-Tú deliras, Hurley.

Porque no podían ser celos. Patrick adoraba a Ashlee (y la sigue adorando), y no podía estar más contento por ella y por Pete. Ver a Pete feliz no era algo común en aquellos tiempos, y que ella lo hiciera sonreír de aquella manera era algo que agradecer. Patrick se sintió orgulloso de ser el padrino de su boda, saltó de alegría cuando Pete le dijo que iba a ser padre y abrazó a Pete cuando supo que la relación no tenía futuro.

No, no eran celos, no podían ser celos. Porque el estómago de Patrick volvió a saltar la primera vez que escuchó el nombre de Meagan. Su estómago saltó y Patrick le dio vueltas a la alianza en su dedo. Un hombre casado y enamorado de su mujer no tiene celos de la novia de su mejor amigo.

Fueron años de elaborar, pero al final Patrick llegó a la conclusión que parecía más acertada. Pete era su mejor amigo, una de las personas más importantes de su vida. No quería perderlo, no podía permitirse perderlo. Y cualquier persona nueva en la vida de Pete implicaba trasladarlo a él a un plano secundario, implicaba dejar de ser tan importante en la vida de Pete.

Una estupidez, si lo piensa, porque Patrick _sabe_ de sobra que él siempre será una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Pete, igual que lo será Pete en la suya. Sin embargo la inseguridad no es algo con lo que Patrick no esté familiarizado, se viste con ella todos los días de su vida.

Así que ahora, cada vez que escucha un nombre que le hace saltar el estómago simplemente sonríe y se dice idiota a si mismo. Patrick a aprendido a soportarlo (muchos años ya) y a asociarlo como un síntoma de amistad.

-¡Hey! -la voz lo sobresalta, literalmente. Patrick se encoge como si acabara de oír “¡fuego!”. Pete le echa un brazo por encima mientras se ríe-. Joder, tío, ¿te he asustado? Parecías tan concentrado. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

Una pregunta inocente que hace que se le suban los colores. Tiende a olvidarse de que piensa en Pete cuando piensa en Pete. Es un mecanismo de autodefensa, está seguro.

-¡Ohh, te has puesto rojo! A saber que estabas pensando, pequeño pervertido.

Patrick se ríe, aunque no por las razones que probablemente Pete piense. Se ríe porque si realmente estuviera pensando en algo “pervertido” no se sonrojaría. Se ríe de sí mismo.

-¿Me dices en qué pensabas?

-No -a veces se sorprende de lo fácil que ese monosílabo de su boca cuando habla con Pete. Es como si fuera una terapia continua en asertividad.

-Vamos, no seas así. Comparte con tu mejor amigo tus oscuros pensamientos -se ríe de lado, mordiéndose el labio. Patrick no está seguro de si eso es legal. Tiene que haber al menos un par de estados donde seguro que no-. Trick, definitivamente tenemos que volver a jugar un día a ver cuantas veces puedo conseguir que te sonrojes -ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que se había vuelto a sonrojar. Maldita piel traicionera y fantasmal-. ¿Quieres que te diga en qué pensaba yo? ¿Hacemos el trato?

-No me interesa -lo dice aunque sabe que a Pete sí que no le interesa su respuesta.

-Vale, te lo digo -Patrick lo mira esperando cualquier idiotez “made in Pete Wentz”. Entonces canta. Se pone a cantar-.  _I think about you, honey all the time my heart says yes. I think about you, deep inside I love you best_.

-No me gusta Guns n’ Roses -dice intentando ignorar el corazón que le late en la garganta.

-Pero a mi sí -dice y continúa-.  _I think about you, you know you're the one I want. I think about you, darlin' you're the only one_.

-Lo que tu digas -lo está diciendo y se está dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Tiene que salir de allí. A dónde sea. A tomar el aire un poco, a darse de hostias, ya lo pensará por el camino. Escucha a Pete gritar a su espalda algo que suena a “¡eh, no has cumplido tu parte del trato!”. Ni siquiera se gira para contestarle, solo le hace un gesto con la mano, alzándola y bamboleándola de un lado a otro, una muestra de lo mucho que le importa lo que le está diciendo.

Joe lo mira cuando pasa de largo, alzando una ceja. Luego mira a Andy a su lado y murmura algo, ambos asintiendo luego totalmente convencidos. Como si supieran algo que Patrick no sabe. Como si realmente Patrick no lo supiera.

Claro que lo sabe.

A veces Patrick tiene la sensación de que sabe demasiado para su propio bien.

 

***

 

Pete va a salir en busca de Patrick cuando su teléfono vibra. Cuando abre el archivo de sonido que Patrick acaba de enviarle, la voz de Axl Rose resuena en el escenario.

_You don't want my love_

_You want satisfaction_

_You don't need my love_

_You gotta find yourself another_

_Piece of the action_

_'Cause you're crazy_

Pete tiene que soltar una carcajada al oírlo. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras sigue sonriendo, tecleando la respuesta en seguida. A veces se lo comería vivo, en serio. Le gustaría verle la cara si se lo dijera. ¿Puedo comerte? ¿Me dejas comerte, Trick? ¿Me dejas? Prometo no morder muy fuerte, prometo hacerlo despacio.

_Si estás intentando que me enamore más de ti, lo estás consiguiendo_

La respuesta no se hace esperar y Pete se está riendo antes de siquiera leerla.

_Que te follen_

Ese es su Patrick. Ese es el hijo de puta insensible que lo vuelve loco.

-¡Hey! Avisa a tu novia de que solo tiene media hora para ir a patalear por lo que quiera que le hayas hecho. Tenemos que estar listos antes de que empiecen los tesoneros -Joe camina hasta él, quitándose la guitarra y dándosela-. Supongo que hemos acabado el ensayo.

-Supongo -contesta mientras ve alejarse a Joe.

-Tú y ese… -escucha la voz a lo lejos.

No sabe si Joe no ha terminado la frase o no ha escuchado el resto. Igualmente, no es que haga mucha falta.

Vuelve la vista al teléfono y avisa a Patrick de lo que Joe acaba de decir. Usa las mismas palabras, solo por fastidiar un poco.

_No soy tu novia_

Pete casi puede ver la cara de Patrick mientras lo escribe.

_Porque no quieres_

Espera unos momentos y la respuesta no llega. Ya ha vuelto a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo cuando vuelve a vibrar.

_Estaré a tiempo_.

Es la forma que tiene Patrick de decirle que se ha cansado de tonterías.

Tonterías. ¿No es lo que han sido siempre, después de todo?

Hay quienes hablan de esa fina línea que separa el amor de la amistad. Pete está familiarizado con esa línea, es una vieja conocida. Al principio Pete caminaba por la línea, haciendo equilibrio, procurando no caerse. Era divertido, emocionante. Luego el tiempo comenzó a pasar y Pete empezó a encontrar cada vez más fácil caminar por la línea, pasear por la línea, correr por la línea, sentarse a descansar en la línea. Hoy en día Pete se ha construido una casa en la línea, un chalet con vistas al amor y con la puerta principal situada en terreno amistoso, un jardín plantado de indirectas y malos entendidos, un árbol del que cuelgan oportunidades que caen desperdiciadas al suelo todos los días.

 

***

 

Pete no vuelve a hablar con Patrick hasta después del concierto. Unas palabras de ánimo en el grupo, nada más. El resto de la noche la pasan viendo DVDs de Star Trek: Voyager que Andy había descubierto en su mochila.

 

***

 

Patrick no se exalta cuando oye la puerta de su habitación abrirse, la luz amarilla colándose unos segundos antes de que vuelva a cerrarse. Oye los pasos sigilosos y se ríe sin hacer ruido. Es ridículo que sigan haciendo esto, pero no será él quien lo pare. No se molesta en girarse cuando nota el peso a su lado sobre el colchón, es cuestión de segundos tener el brazo de Pete rodeándole la cintura, una de sus piernas intentando colarse entre las suyas.

-¿Estás dormido? -susurra.

-Sí.

-No me mientas, zorra -lo empuja con su cuerpo, intentando hacerle cosquillas con la mano que lo rodea-. ¿Me esperabas?

-Claro, Pete. No podía dormir pensando en ti -dice rodando los ojos, aunque Pete no lo pueda ver.

-Mmm, yo tampoco -su tono es tan convincente que Patrick tiembla.

-Hace frio aquí, ¿verdad? -dice casual, intentando enmascararse.

Lo único que consigue es que Pete asienta y lo abrace más, apretándolo contra él.

-Esto es mucho más fácil cuando dormimos en la misma caravana. He tenido que sobornar al botones para que me dejara una llave.

-A saber lo que has hecho…

-Cosas horribles, Trick -murmura tras su cuello-. ¿Quieres que te las enseñe?

-Vete a la mierda.

-Nah, prefiero quedarme aquí, pero gracias por la sugerencia.

Hay silencio por un momento. No incómodo, el silencio nunca es incómodo entre ellos, pero no es un silencio buscado. La verdad es que Patrick no tiene mucha idea de lo que debería decir. Ha agotado existencias en comentarios ingeniosos, así que solo le queda preguntar cosas estúpidas. _¿Qué tal? Buena actuación, ¿eh? ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir? ¿Vas a quedarte para siempre?_

La respiración de Pete le vibra en la espalda, sonando grave y constante; y Patrick sonríe porque sabe que se acaba de librar de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Dormir parece una mejor idea.

 

 

***

 

 

A veces, solo a veces, la presión en el pecho que Pete le provoca se hace tan fuerte que Patrick es incapaz de controlarla. A veces se extiende y le cierra la garganta. A veces se hace humo y le escuece en los ojos.

Esas veces, esas pocas veces, Patrick no las comparte con nadie.

Ni siquiera con Andy.

Ni siquiera con él mismo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Si le hubieran dicho a Pete como iba a desarrollarse el día de hoy no se habría levantado de la cama.

 

***

 

Llevan media hora de ensayo y Patrick está ronco.

No es nada, no es un problema, suele ser así en los ensayos. Principalmente porque Patrick acaba de levantarse hace como… ¿media hora? Todos están acostumbrados a la eterna enemistad que tiene Patrick con el madrugar, así que tocan como si nada. Por que en sí no pasa nada nuevo.

Ya, claro.

Pero la realidad es que Patrick canta ronco, se agarra a la guitarra y se la pega al cuerpo, mueve las caderas y roza el micro con los labios. Pete espera que no haga eso en el concierto si no quieren tener un grave descenso de fans por infarto.

Patrick deja de lado la guitarra y se agarra al pie de micro, se ondula lento y Pete quiere creer que es porque aún está somnoliento. Tiene que girarse y dejar de mirarlo porque va a empezar a fallar notas.

Aún no se acostumbra a que Patrick se mueva en el escenario. No así. Ya era difícil mantener la mente despejada años atrás, cuando solo era su voz lo que lo tentaba, cuando Patrick se plantaba frente al micro y de ahí no pasaba.

Maldita era Soul Punk.

Pete aún tiene callos en las manos por la maldita era Soul Punk.

Pete espera de todo corazón que Patrick no decida empezar a moverse como en la maldita era Soul Punk.

La canción que están tocando termina y Patrick se va hasta el fondo en busca de una botella de agua, pasando junto a Pete, sonriéndole como siempre. Pete se la devuelve apretando los labios, pensando en si Patrick le sonreiría de esa manera si supiera lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza.

Cuando empiezan a tocar “Just One Yesterday”, Pete se ordena mentalmente mantenerse alejado de Patrick. Una lástima que siempre haya sido un poco rebelde.

Lo mira cantar sus letras, cada palabra convirtiéndose en algo pecaminoso solo por salir de su boca. Su boca.

Aparta la mirada. _Tiene_ que apartar la mirada.

_“Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_so only say my name”_

La culpa es de Patrick. Porque lo mira cuando lo dice, lo mira y levanta la barbilla, le deja expuesto el cuello y para Pete eso es una oferta en toda regla. Además el crío a pillado la manía de morderse los labios últimamente, y no es justo. Pete no lo ve justo. No.

Se acerca como si fuera atraído por un imán invisible, sin embargo es capaz de controlarse cuando ve que Patrick frunce el ceño. Se contenta con apoyar unos segundos la frente en su hombro y luego vuelve a alejarse.

Tiene que controlarse. Se lo repite mentalmente.

Y una mierda.

No tarda en volver junto a Patrick, lo ronda como si fuese una presa y luego vuelve a retirarse. Se está volviendo loco y espera que acabe la maldita canción de una vez para poder aclararse un poco, despejarse la mente.

Porque no es justo tener delante lo que quieres y no poder cogerlo, ahí, justo frente a él con un cartel invisible que dice “se mira pero no se toca”. Patrick termina de cantar y toma aire. Los labios y las mejillas sonrosados por el esfuerzo.

Pete quiere llevarse a la boca esos labios rosa y volverlos rojos.

-Dios, Trick, tu boca es indecente -Lo ha dicho sin pensar. Lo jura, ¡lo jura!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? -mierda.

Pete sabía que no iba a poder soportarlo. De perdidos, al río, ¿no dicen? Porque después de lo que ha dicho, Patrick se ha sonrojado más aún y, sinceramente, Pete no es de piedra. Ni tiene intención de serlo.

Puede echarle la culpa a la adrenalina del escenario de todas formas, ¿no?

Las canciones siguientes son una sucesión de roces, de besos e intentos de besos, de apretarse donde no debe y susurrar cosas al oído que hacen trastabillar a Patrick más de una vez en las letras.

El descanso llega justo a tiempo para que Pete huya del escenario rumbo a los baños. Jugar con Patrick está bien, pero es un poco peligroso llevando pantalones de cuero. Traicioneros pantalones de cuero.

 

***

 

Pete no se lo espera (nunca se lo espera), lo avisa el golpe seco en su espalda al estamparse contra la pared. Siempre se olvida de la fuerza que tiene el hijo de puta.

-¿Qué haces? -lo pregunta con los dientes apretados y la voz ronca, y a Pete le recuerda a cuando practica los graves de Headfirst.

-¿Qué hago yo? -se ríe y se da cuenta de que el golpe ha sido fuerte porque le duelen los pulmones-. Eres tú quien me ha estampado contra la pared sin venir a cuento. Eres un hijo de puta agresivo, Stump.

-No me tomes el pelo, Pete. Te estoy hablando muy en serio.

Y Pete sabe que habla en serio, porque puede notar el aire que Patrick resopla por la nariz y como sus ojos se le clavan como agujas en los suyos.

-Ya sabes lo que hago.

-No me… -resopla y aparta la mirada-. No, Pete.

-Vas a tener que ser más especifico -lo dice y sabe que está jugando con fuego, pero no puede resistirse a tener a Patrick sobre él solo un poquito más.

-Estás consiguiendo que me enfade, Pete.

-Me doy cuenta, Patrick -sonríe aún sabiendo que sus dientes corren peligro-. No.

-¿No?

 -No -sabe que no es necesario decir nada más, ambos saben de lo que están hablando-. Voy a seguir, Trick.

-Pete, _¡uhg!_ -resopla y pega con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho de Pete-. ¡¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer al respecto?! ¡Dime!

-Pues… -el movimiento es arriesgado, pero Pete no es de los que se andan con rodeos. Hace un gesto con la cabeza, haciendo que Patrick mire hacia abajo y se percate de la presión en sus pantalones.

Pete piensa que ve deseo en los ojos de Patrick.

Ah, no. Solo era mala hostia.

Lo agarra por la camiseta y vuelve a estamparlo contra la pared, esta vez pegándose a su cuerpo.

-Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad? -dice empujándolo.

-Lo intento, sí. Gracias por apreciarlo.

Un empujón más. Pete no sabe cómo va a salir vivo de esta.

-Deja los juegos, Pete. Te lo advierto.

-Pero es que me gusta jugar, Trick. ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? -se está ganando una hostia, lo sabe. A veces se pregunta si no lo hace para obtener algo de Patrick, un contacto, como sea. Si no lo ha hecho siempre por eso-. Anda, venga, si solo tienes que agacharte un poco y…

-¿Sí? ¿Eso quieres? A lo mejor debería hacerte caso, ponerme de rodillas y comerte la polla -¡Coño! Eso no se lo esperaba. Las palabras le envían sacudidas eléctricas y de pronto duda de su capacidad para mantenerse en pie. Siempre se olvida de la boca tan sucia que tiene su vocalista cuando quiere-. Podríamos hacer una foto y mandársela como postal a Meagan.

-¿Es una oferta? Porque, ya que estamos, yo también quiero una copia.

-Estás totalmente jodido de la cabeza.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Tal vez debería llamar a tu psiquiatra y decirle que no fue buena idea que dejaras la medicac--

Pete lo oye atragantarse, ve como sus pupilas se hacen más y más grandes, como sus ojos se vuelven casi negros, la barbilla le tiembla y es cuando se da cuenta de que tiene las manos alrededor de su cuello.

Puede que si esté perdiendo la cabeza de nuevo después de todo.

Está apretando. Tal vez demasiado, pero las manos de Patrick no se despegan de su pecho, no intenta liberarse.

Solo lo mira.

Pete observa los labios rojos abrirse lentamente y piensa que intenta conseguir algo de aire. Es entonces cuando lo percibe, la mueca, la sonrisa. Patrick revolotea las pestañas antes de volver a mirarlo y lamerse los labios.

-Muy bien, Pete. Así me gusta -dice ronco.

-Sí, Patrick… -contesta, acercándolo a él sin soltar el agarre, susurrando las palabras a su oreja-. Ya sé que te gusta.

-¡EH! ¿Pero qué…?- la voz de Andy hace que se separen al instante-. ¡Se supone que estas mierdas habían acabado hace años! Dios, no podéis dejar de comportaros como unos críos… ¡5 minutos y volvemos al ensayo! Y tú, gilipollas, espero que no le hayas jodido la voz a ese otro gilipollas.

Antes de que Pete pueda hacer nada, Patrick se ha alejado de él caminando por el pasillo. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, pasándose los dedos por el pelo, intentando tomar aire. Se le han vuelto a ir las cosas de las manos, no sabe como demonios lo hace, pero siempre termina jodiéndolo todo.

Cuando vuelven al ensayo todo parece “normal”, incluso juraría que Patrick lo hace mejor que de costumbre, si es que eso es posible. Pete falla un par de notas, o quizá un poco más. Se le resbalan las manos porque no puede dejar de mirar a Patrick, de pensar en Patrick, de rondar a Patrick sabiendo que si se acerca un poco más puede que se lleve un puñetazo en los dientes.

Después de tantos fallos, lo que se termina ganando es un baquetazo de Andy en la cabeza. Ni aún así consigue que Patrick le preste atención, lo único que obtiene es la risita de Joe y la mirada de desaprobación de Andy.

Cuando vuelven al hotel hace amago de hablar con él, más bien de hablar con todos, iniciar una conversación neutral en la que entre Patrick y así poder olvidar el asunto. Esa es la manera en la que normalmente pide disculpas Pete. No pidiéndolas, simplemente haciendo como si no pasara nada, intentando así dar a entender que quiere que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce.

No funciona esta vez. Pete está muy jodido.

 

***

 

Patrick sabe que se está tomando las cosas a la tremenda. Dios, ni siquiera sabe porqué ha reaccionado de esa manera. No es que Pete haya hecho algo fuera de lo normal. A lo mejor sí que se ha pasado de una manera en la que no se pasaba desde hace años, pero eso no quita que sea Pete después de todo. Pete hace esas cosas, Pete… Pete es Pete.

Se deja caer sobre la cama y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, los brazos cruzados sobre los ojos. Pasan unos minutos hasta que oye la puerta abrirse. Sabe que no es Pete, pero alza la vista un poco solo para confirmarlo.

Se sienta de nuevo en la cama cuando Hurley cierra la puerta tras él.

Andy se sienta a su lado, meneando una baqueta entre los dedos. Lo mira un momento y Patrick se encoge de hombros. Es la forma que Andy tiene de decir que está a punto de soltarte un sermón. Es la forma que Patrick tiene de darle permiso.

-Lo que yo digo es que cuándo vais a hablar de esto de una vez por todas. Hablar _hablar_ , como adultos y eso.

Patrick frunce los labios y vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Ni siquiera quiere hablar _hablar_ de eso con Andy, cuanto más con Pete. Andy no dice nada más y Patrick suspira hondo porque el silencio lo está haciendo pensar cosas que no debería. De pronto la habitación parece más vacía, más oscura, más fría. Patrick se muerde el labio inferior por dentro antes de mirar a Andy.

Espera que lo entienda, que no haga falta que hable porque ahora mismo no encuentra las palabras.

-Tú sabes que él te quiere, ¿verdad?

Patrick resopla y asiente, dejando caer la cabeza. Claro que lo sabe, joder, claro que lo sabe. Suspira otra vez y tiene ganas de darse una hostia.

-No, no. No me refiero a eso. No me refiero a como te quiero yo o como te quiere Joe. Me refiero a que te quiere de verdad. De todas las maneras posibles en las que se puede querer. Que te quiere como…

-No.

Es la primera palabra que dice en mucho tiempo y la garganta le rasca. Siente un escalofrío al recordar que en parte es culpa de Pete, de las manos de Pete en su cuello, de los dedos de Pete cortándole el aire.

-¿No? -pregunta Andy y Patrick niega con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque tú quieres creer que no?

-No. Porque yo sé que no.

Andy suspira y cierra los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Cuando vuelve a mirarlo tiene esa expresión, esa que dice “no voy a hablar porque no es necesario, ya sabes lo que pienso”. Sí, Patrick sabe lo que piensa, pero no está de acuerdo.

-Esto es una tontería, Hurley. Solo estoy cabreado, ¿vale? Tengo derecho a cabrearme de vez en cuando. Pete se ha pasado de la raya, ya está. Se me pasará. No tienes porque venir a plantearme tus trilladas hipótesis sobre lo que me pasa o no me pasa con Pete. Han pasado muchos años ya, supéralo.

Para alguien que no lo conozca tanto como Patrick, la expresión de la cara de Andy no habría cambiado un ápice.

La realidad es muy diferente.

-A veces eres un auténtico gilipollas, Stump.

La puerta se cierra tras el batería y Patrick permanece dónde está. Podría ir a pedirle disculpas, sabe de sobra que le ha hecho daño. Sin embargo ahora mismo se siente bien siendo un autentico gilipollas. Ser sensato requeriría muchas fuerzas que no tiene.

 

***

 

-Patrick no me… ¿qué coño es eso?

Pete ha decidido ir a hablar con Joe después de descartar una charla filosófica con Andy. Siempre se olvida de que Joe también tiene sus… cosas.

-Una pipa, tío. Como Sherlock Holmes -dice desde el rincón donde está recostado contra la pared, sentado en la alfombra.

-¿Para qué quieres…?

-Estoy probando una cosa -lo interrumpe y lleva un mechero a la boquilla, encendiendo la pipa y chupando un par de veces-. ¿Qué decías de algo?

Pete suspira y se sienta a su lado, recostándose contra la pared.

-Patrick no me habla.

-Oh, por dios… ya estabais tardando en dar por culo de nuevo -deja caer la cabeza hasta él y lo mira cansado-. ¿Has vuelto a estrangularlo?

Pete asiente con la cabeza. No sabía que lo hacía tan a menudo.

-¿Te ha partido él la boca? -Pete niega con la cabeza-. Pues entonces ya sabes lo que toca. Si lo piensas, sois como un matrimonio. Un extraño matrimonio que practica… wrestling.

-Ya, bueno -es cierto, llevan partiéndose la cara desde que se conocen-. Pero esta vez creo que la he cagado, tío.

Trohman cierra los ojos y chupa la pipa.

-Habla, te escucho.

Y Pete empieza a hablar. Habla y habla y habla, se remonta al principio de los tiempos y se va por las ramas más de lo que debería. Le cuesta. Lo haría mucho mejor con boli y papel en mano, suele cagarla cuando habla. Termina contándole lo último.

\- … y ahora Patrick no me habla. ¡Y no sé que hacer! ¡Porque no sé que he hecho y me va a estallar la cabeza!

-Para, para, ¡para! -Joe levanta las manos y niega con la cabeza-. Mira, te voy a hacer un favor, ¿vale? Y espero que me lo recompenses con porno, porque me he dejado el portátil en casa.

-¿Tu mujer no tendrá nada que decir al respecto?

-¿En serio, tío? ¿En serio? ¿Te preocupa _mi_ mujer? -Pete agacha la cabeza y Joe continúa-. Vale. Mira, Patrick lleva pillado por ti desde que tenía 16 años, ¿estamos? Posiblemente hayas sido el protagonista de la gran mayoría de sus sueños húmedos y consecuentes poluciones nocturnas. Y pensé que se le habría pasado con los años, pero… vamos, solo hay que verlo. ¿Te has fijado en como se ríe con cada cosa que dices? No eres tan gracioso, Pete. No lo eres -niega con la cabeza, muy serio.- Y luego estás tú, con tus coñas y tus mierdas, y es normal que lo termines poniendo de los nervios, todo el mundo tiene un límite, ¿sabes? ¿Pete? ¡Pete!

Pete está en shock.

-Patrick ¿¿¿QUÉ???

-Patrick te quiere, tío. Te quiere, _quiere_. De verdad. Y cuando haces esas cosas… pues supongo que se sentirá hecho una mierda por todo el rollo de estar aguantándose las ganas de comerte la polla mientras tú se la restriegas por la cara.

-Gracias por ser tan gráfico.

-De nada.- asiente Joe con la cabeza, chupando su pipa feliz.- La cuestión es: te quiere. Y lo has jodido.

-¡Pero yo también lo quiero!

-Ah, sí -sonríe recordando-. Patrick no se cree una mierda de eso. Supongo que es el único que no lo ve, porque, ¡coño, más obvio no puedes ser!

-Pero, pero… ¡Es verdad! ¿Cuántas veces se lo he dicho?

-Bueno, reconoce que un te quiero tuyo no vale mucho, sobre todo si se lo dices después de haberle comido la polla a Mikeyway.

-Yo nunca le he… ¿¿Qué??

-Aquello fue épico-dice y se ríe solo. Y Pete aún no tiene ni idea de qué está hablando.

Es cuando Joe empieza a explicarlo cuando la cosa se va haciendo un poco más clara. Warped Tour, hace como un millón de años, Pete con varias copas de más intentando colgarse del brazo de Patrick mientras este intentaba zafarse. Fue cuando logró llegar hasta su hombro cuando le susurró al oído “te quiero, Patrick”. La respuesta fue un puñetazo en la cara y un Patrick desaparecido durante 4 horas.

Todos se rieron y Pete nunca entendió qué tenía de gracioso. Es interesante que lo sepa ahora. De todas formas, eso pasó hace _eones_ y no recuerda haber hecho nada con Mikey esa vez… ¿o sí?

-Te vimos todos comerle la polla contra su caravana. Estaría oscuro, pero no somos tontos. No fue algo bonito.

Oh…

-La cara de Patrick… -Joe se ríe, echando los ojos hacia atrás-. Normal que se cabreara, no tiene que ser agradable que te echen el aliento de lefa en la cara. Por no hablar de, ya sabes, sentimientos y mierdas…

Oh, joder. _Oh, joder_. ¡No, no, no!

-Estás de coña, ¿verdad? Dime que estás de coña.

-¡Sí, tío, claro que estoy de coña! -se ríe y entonces su cara se vuelve un bloque-. No, va totalmente en serio. Te lo cargaste aquel día. Pero se le pasó, ya sabes como es… Patrick se olvida fácilmente de esas cosas.

-No, tío, Patrick SIEMPRE se acuerda de esas cosas. ¡Patrick te entierra y sigue acordándose de esas cosas!

-Oh… pues sí. Entonces creo que estás jodido.

Pete se lleva las manos a la cabeza, le da vueltas a la situación y nada parece salir a flote. Se hunde. Su amistad se hunde y con ella cualquier otra posibilidad.

No ve salida, se está desesperando.

-¿Y qué coño hago? Esto es una puta mierda.

Joe chasquea los dientes y niega con la cabeza, dando otra chupada y mirando como el humo se eleva hasta el techo.

-No hables así, Petey, no me gusta cuando la gente dice tacos. Está feo.

-¿Debería hablar con él? ¿O lo dejo estar? No creo que se le pase solo, pero puede que sí. De todas formas, quiero arreglarlo. Arreglar… todo.- dice haciendo el gesto con las manos.

La realidad de todas las veces que la ha cagado con Patrick le dan de golpe en la cara, dándose cuenta de que hace muchos años que desperdició sus oportunidades. Cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Nunca voy a conseguir tener nada más con él, ¿verdad?

-No.- contesta Joe, claro y simple.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

-Que te follen, carapolla, te lo mereces por capullo.

-Mira, yo no… joder, nunca he querido hacerle daño a Patrick. Ni siquiera sabía… No sabía nada, ¿vale? -Joe asiente pesado con la cabeza, prácticamente ignorándolo-. ¿Y no se supone que estaba feo decir tacos?

-Yo puedo porque soy mejor que tú. Y más guapo -dice con la voz de la razón mientras se desliza hacia un lado y mete la cabeza en su saco de viaje en busca de algo-. Yo que tú iba y arreglaba las cosas. Y date prisa, no quiero tener que salvar yo solo el show de esta noche.

 

***

 

Patrick lleva todo el día de morros. Normalmente es capaz de lidiar con su mala hostia, pero hoy… hoy a estado a punto de ir a comprar tampones porque le ha hecho honor a sus iniciales. Y no ha perdido la cordura, sabe que está siendo gilipollas. Con todo y con todos. Pero es que no puede, no puede.

Han podido salvar el concierto a duras penas. Al menos le ha servido para saber que ahora es mucho más profesional que hace uno años. Sin embargo no está contento, no está contento con nada y lo único que quiere es irse a dormir. Sube al ascensor con los ojos ya cerrados, agradeciendo mentalmente que los chicos no hayan insistido en que se quedara. No tiene gana de estar con nadie. No tiene ganas de nada.

Se busca la tarjeta de la habitación mientras arrastra los pies por el pasillo.

-¡Hey! Heyheyhey, espera.

Patrick oye la voz a sus espaldas y toma una gran bocanada de aire. La va a necesitar. Mira la puerta de su habitación a unos pocos pasos de él. Lo poco que le faltaba para llegar a terreno seguro. La suerte lo odia.

Cuando se gira ve que Pete corre hacia él, aunque aminora la velocidad cuando ve que Patrick lo está esperando. Sonríe un poco y Patrick cierra los ojos. No tiene ganas de hablar. Ninguna.

-Pete, no tengo…

-No, espera, escúchame. ¿Sí? ¿Me escuchas, Trick? Porfa -lo dice como un niño pequeño que está deseando contarte lo nuevo que ha hecho hoy en el cole. Patrick simplemente agacha la cabeza, pero parece que Pete lo toma como una afirmación. En cierto modo lo es-. Oye, he sido un capullo, ¿vale? Ya sabes que la cago a veces. Lo siento por eso. Pero…

Pete se calla y Patrick lo mira levantando las cejas. Está esperando a que siga hablando aunque no muy seguro de si quiere oír lo que venga después de ese pero.

-Trick, yo te quiero -Patrick bufa. No, ni de coña va a oír esto. Se da media vuelta dispuesto a entrar en su habitación, pero Pete lo agarra del brazo-. No, por favor. Sé que no quieres que te diga eso, y sé porqué. Joe me lo ha contado.

¿Joe? Patrick parpadea un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios sabe Joe?

-¿Y se puede saber qué te ha contado Joe? -lo pregunta incrédulo. Duda mucho que Joe sepa nada. Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabe muy bien.

Pete mueve los ojos de un lado a otro y aprieta los labios antes de hablar.

-Me dijo… a ver, él cree… -se para de nuevo y Patrick se está desesperando. Quiere volver a su habitación-. Joe dice que fue en el Warped, cuando me visteis con Mikey.

Oh, perfecto. Patrick no quiere oír nada de esto. Bastante tiene con lo actual, no está preparado para soportar todo el pasado y no, no está preparado para hablar de Mikey Way. No quiere oírlo, no va a oírlo. Así que mientras Pete sigue hablando y hablando, Patrick ignora. Cierra los ojos y pretende que es solo un murmullo, la brisa en el bosque, las olas chocando en el mar. De algo le ha tenido que servir las sesiones de meditación con Andy.

\- …Y vale, puede que… Puede que le hiciera una mamada a Mikeyway…

A tomar por culo la meditación. Tiene que parar esto.

-Pete…

-Pero no fue muy… no fue… No creo que lo fuera, al menos…

-Pete, me da igual.- lo dice pero no parece que lo oiga.

-No importa, porque la verdad es que _sí_ te quiero. Te quiero más que a… no sé, Trick, que al 99% de todo lo que hay en mi vida. Y me jode que no te lo creas porque hiciera una estupidez hace años. Y lo siento. Porque te juro que no tuve nada más con él, quiero decir… bueno, sí pero… nada _serio_.

Patrick intenta hablar, intenta cortarlo de alguna manera, pero Pete ha cogido carrerilla y no hay quien lo detenga.

\- …Y una mamada no es nada, Trick. He hecho cosas peores con personas que me importaban mucho menos -Oh, genial, eso es algo que le encanta oír-. Mikey es mi amigo, es solo… estaba probando cosas, era un crío. Así que lo que hice…

-¡Me da igual lo que le hicieras o no hicieras a Mikey Way! ¡Totalmente igual, ¿vale?! -grita y Pete se para en seco, mirándolo confundido.

Lo puede ver en su cara. No lo entiende, Pete no lo entiende.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te cabreas cada vez que te digo que te quiero?

-¡Porque yo no! ¿Está claro, Pete? -la voz se le apaga. Y todo el cuerpo-. Déjame en paz… por favor.

Pete parece abatido tras él mientras se aleja rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando Patrick cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, se queda a oscuras en su habitación. Se siente como una mierda y traer viejos recuerdos desagradables no ayuda en absoluto. Espera no haber montado suficiente escándalo como para que se haya enterado la prensa. Lo único que les faltaba es aparecer en portada con el titular “Pete Wentz le comió la polla a Mikey Way”.

Arrastra los pies por el suelo hasta la cama. Tiene que descansar para no estar muerto en el viaje de mañana. En su cabeza la imagen de Pete mirándolo como si le hubiese roto su bajo favorito y el remordimiento por haber mentido quemándole en el fondo del estómago.

¿Qué le iba a decir de todas formas? Es verdad de alguna manera, dentro de la mentira. No lo quiere. No así, no como Pete lo quiere a él. Ese es el problema después de todo.

Suspira cuando se deja caer en la cama, su sombrero botando contra la almohada y cayendo por algún lado en el suelo. El colmo de los colmos es que haya sacado lo de Mikeyway. Va a tener unas cuantas palabras con Joe, a ver por qué cojones se mete dónde no lo llaman. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera le importa, no le importa lo que Pete le hiciera a Mikeyway, ni que le dijera “te quiero” tras hacerlo. Lo que le importa, lo que le importó, lo que hizo que le estampara el puño contra la cara a Pete, lo que haría que se lo estampara de nuevo, es que ese “te quiero” no fuese real, que nunca sea real… tan real como le gustaría.

Cuando se mete en la cama se arremolina entre las mantas, haciéndose un ovillo y quedándose en posición fetal. Sabe que Pete no vendrá esta noche, sin embargo no puede dejar de mirar de reojo la puerta, esperando que, contra todo pronostico, se abra.

Se duerme con la sensación de vacío en su espalda.

 

 


	4. I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me.

 

 

-Se que es mentira.

Patrick parpadea un par de veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Acaba de salir de la habitación con el tiempo justo de desayunar y coger el avión que los lleva a la próxima ciudad. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse a Pete sentado frente a su puerta.

-¿Pete?

-Sé que lo que dijiste es mentira. Lo sé.

Patrick intenta asimilar qué es lo que está ocurriendo, de qué están hablando exactamente.

-Pete, ¿has dormido esta noche?

-He tenido tiempo para pensar, sí -dice, contestándole a una pregunta que no ha hecho. Patrick tiembla solo de pensar en las horas que lleva Pete frente a su puerta, si es que en algún momento se llegó a ir-. ¿Quieres saber a la conclusión que he llegado?

-No.

-Te quiero.

Patrick cierra los ojos y suspira hondo. Es muy temprano para esto.

-Sé que me quieres, Pete. Yo tamb…

-No. Te quiero. No así. Bueno, así también, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Patrick sabe que no debería seguirle el rollo. Sabe que lo que debería hacer es huir, dejar que a Pete se le pase el colocón de sueño que lleva, que recapacite y que deje de decir bobadas. Debería mandarlo a callar, bajar al restaurante y comerse sus cereales, buscar a Joe y a Andy y meterse en el avión. Quizá darle una tila a Pete y esperar un viaje tranquilo con él roncando al lado.

Patrick es un hombre sensato, o al menos eso le gusta pensar de si mismo.

Pete convierte a Patrick en un adolescente y eso no es justo. No hay otra razón por la que se quede allí y siga esa conversación de besugos. Debería ir a hacérselo mirar.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta y Pete alza la mirada, cuestionándolo-. Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué supones que me quieres? ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que sientes es diferente a lo que sientes por, no sé, tu hermano?

-Eso es fácil, Trick -Pete sonríe cansado-. No quiero follarme a mi hermano. A ti, sin embargo…

-Eso no cuenta -lo corta antes de escuchar nada que le haga más difícil controlar el sonrojo que le empieza a subir por las mejillas-. Tú quieres follarte a todo dios, Pete. Y normalmente lo consigues, tal vez ese sea el problema.

-No quiero follarme a mis amigos.

-Te follaste al puto Mikeyway -Patrick se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho cuando ya se lo ha escupido a la cara. Se jura a sí mismo que no sabía que tenía tal rencor guardado.

Pete lo está mirando con una expresión de asombro que pocas veces le ha visto antes.

-Sí, me follé a Mikeyway, Trick. ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Ponerme un anillo de castidad y esperar a que te diera la gana de mirarme? ¿Cuándo coño iba a pasar eso? ¿Cuándo me has mirado, Patrick? ¿Cuándo me has prestado atención?

-Siempre.

La voz se le ha atascado en la garganta, porque, joder, eso ha dolido. Pete lo mira en silencio, y puede ver reflejado en su cara que se arrepiente de haberlo dicho.

-Siempre, Pete. Siempre te he prestado atención, siempre. Cuando estabas jodido te prestaba atención, cuando tocabas los cojones te prestaba atención, cuando saltabas y cuando reías y cuando llorabas. Y cuando no había nadie más, nadie más, Pete, cuando no había nadie más también te presté atención -traga hondo, se traga los sentimientos que no quiere vomitar-. Pero tú no me ves.

Casi se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho, pero siente que el peso en el pecho se hace más liviano y eso lo compensa. Pete lo mira a los ojos y mueve los labios. Se apoya en los dedos de las manos para levantarse.

-Sí que te veo. Te juro que te veo, Patrick.

-Tú no ves una puta mierda.

Se mueve para irse, es mejor así. Tiene que escapar de allí porque se está mordiendo la lengua y no es necesario decir cosas innecesarias. Se intenta recordar a si mismo que es un ser racional.

Cuando Pete lo detiene agarrándolo por la muñeca toda esa racionalidad pasa a ser nada.

-¿Sabes lo que es…? ¿Sabes como se siente…? -se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos, intentando hacer acopio del aire necesario para hablar. Le quema la garganta-. He estado viendo como te enamorabas de la primera persona que te sonreía, como te pasabas días, semanas en las nubes para luego caer en picado. He pasado horas reconstruyéndote el corazón cuando me lo traías hecho pedazos, solo para que te lo volvieras a llevar y lo trajeras peor aún. Has llorado en mis brazos mientras me decías: “menos mal que estás tú, Trick, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vi--” -la garganta se le cierra y se queda sin aire. Se odia por ello.

-Patrick… -Pete susurra pero no quiere escucharlo.

-No, Pete. Estoy harto de volver a tener 16 años cada vez que estoy contigo. Estoy harto de tus juegos y de tus bromas. Estoy harto de tus caprichos y estoy harto de que vuelvas siempre a mi cuando se que vas a irte otra vez. Déjame en paz, Pete. Por favor.

Patrick no lo ha mirado a los ojos en ningún momento, pero la forma en la que los dedos de Pete se deslizan por su muñeca enmarcan el escenario de un hombre abatido.

Ahí está. Pete lo ha soltado y no se mueve. Es libre para irse.

Y sin embargo mover los pies parece imposible.

Espera a que los labios dejen de temblarle para levantar la mirada. La expresión de Pete lo descorazona y lo único que puede de hacer es levantar las manos, palmas arriba.

Se ha abierto. Le da todo lo que tiene. Eso es todo lo que tiene.

Parece una que pasa una eternidad antes de que Pete de un paso y se acerque, su boca moviéndose sin hablar. Sus gestos, su cara, todo parece indicar que va a pedirle disculpas, sin embargo lo que sale de su boca es:

-Te quiero.

-Pete, no…

-Te quiero -repite y da un paso más-. Te quiero -un poco más cerca-. Te quiero. Tequierotequierotequiero.

Patrick siente la espalda contra la pared sin saber si quiera si ha movido los pies o si ha levitado. Pete sigue avanzando y agacha la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, los labios sin parar de formar las mismas palabras una y otra vez, ahora mudas, cuando sus frentes se juntan. No lo dice con la boca, lo dice con la mirada y resuena el perdóname en la cabeza de Patrick.

Y es un perdóname como los de siempre, un perdóname de ellos dos, entre ellos dos, para ellos dos. Es la forma más sincera que tiene Pete de pedir disculpas y Patrick quiere aceptarlas. Quiere decirle que todo está bien y que lo olviden, que vuelvan a ser como siempre, que puede esperar una década más para hablar de “eso”, dos, toda la vida. Que espera hacerlo, de hecho.

Pero los dedos de Pete sube por su mandíbula y le acarician las mejillas como si fuera lo más delicado que ha tocado nunca. Y Patrick se quiere morir. Se quiere morir porque, por favor, _por favor_ , los labios de Pete sobre los suyos, calorcalor _arde_ , sus bocas sellando algo que no recuerda haber prometido.

Solo se permite abrir los ojos de golpe porque antes se ha permitido cerrarlos.

-¡¿Pete?! -la voz le sale atascada y chillona. _Adolescente_.

-Lo siento. Losientolosiento -dice pero sus manos siguen en la cara de Patrick, sus narices rozando, la respiración agitada-. Que coño, no lo siento.

Y ahí está otra vez, su boca sobre la suya, las manos a cada lado de su cara. No es el Pete perfecto, ese que da besos de película, ese que hace que las chicas suspiren cuando tienen una escena con él en un videoclip. Es torpe y desenfrenado, es casi inexperto. Es un _tequierotequierotequiero_ y un _quiéremequiéreme¡quiéreme!_ Es Pete.

Desnudo. Sincero.

Y Patrick tiembla de miedo, las putas lágrimas escurriéndosele por las mejillas y colándose entre los dedos de Pete. Y espera que en cualquier momento lo suelte y le diga que la broma ha terminado, aunque todo parece indicar lo contrario. En vez de eso, Pete le acaricia la cara y mueve los labios sobre los suyos hasta que Patrick cierra los ojos y suelta todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Suspira en el primer beso. Su primer beso.

-No lo sabía -susurra Pete sin despegarse de sus labios-. No lo sabía, te lo juro, Patrick, no lo sabía -los dedos se mueven por sus mejillas y lo mira como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez-. Joder, soy gilipollas… Patrick -se muerde los labios y le muerde los labios, lo lame y Patrick gime-. Te quiero. Te quiero, joder, te quiero. No me llores, por dios…

Lo tiene tan cerca, su boca tan cerca, su respiración agitada chocando contra sus labios. Y Patrick quiere besarlo y quiere empujarlo y salir corriendo. Quiere esconderse asustado bajo la cama y quiere apretar a Pete sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Se agarra a la pared tras él porque no sabe dónde poner las manos y es consciente de que “sobre Pete” no es una opción, porque “sobre Pete” es sinónimo de estar perdido.

-No… no, no. Pete, no.- dice al fin, agachando la cabeza, la única manera que tiene de poder alejarse.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta y le besa la frente, le mete los dedos entre el pelo-. ¿por qué? Dime, Patrick, por favor, ¿por qué?

Y tiene respuesta, por supuesto que tiene respuesta, miles de razones a cual más acertada. Pero todas ellas están dando vuelta en su cabeza en un remolino y no es capaz de diferenciarlas, no es capaz de ponerlas en claro cuando tiene los dedos de Pete acariciándole la nuca, sus labios bajando por el puente de su nariz. Así que solo puede levantar la cabeza, mirarlo a los ojos y suplicar, _suplicar_ , sin palabras que no le haga esto.

Es entonces cuando sus ojos captan una silueta a lo lejos, al comienzo del pasillo. “ _Ya está, estamos acabados. Si es un periodista estamos acabados_ ” piensa en el segundo que tarda en girar la cabeza y mirar de frente. La suerte quiere que solo sea Andy. Patrick no está seguro de si eso es mejor o peor.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado ahí, pero el grado de apertura de su mandíbula indica que el suficiente como para no poder explicar la situación con “estábamos peleando” o “ensayábamos una obra”, incluso el típico “no es lo que parece” sonaría forzado, porque Pete sigue pegado a él, sus manos en su cara, los pulgares acariciándole las mejillas.

Patrick no termina de descifrar la cara de Andy cuando este habla por primera vez.

-Llevamos esperándoos más de una hora -dice y se da la vuelta.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Andy ha desaparecido. Y parece un buen truco, a Patrick le gusta. Así que se zafa del agarre de Pete y sale corriendo.

Patrick también quiere desaparecer.

 

***

 

Perder el avión es una putada. Joe está de mala hostia y Andy ha decidido no decir nada, cosa que no augura nada bueno. En sí no es tan malo, o al menos eso es lo que Pete se encarga de decirle a todo el mundo. Sí, vale, no van a tener tiempo de descansar, pero al menos no van a tener que cancelar, así que pueden estar contentos.

No parece convencerlos y el ambiente está tenso. A Pete no le gustan los ambientes tensos, mucho menos cuando Patrick es miembro de ellos. Eso es lo peor de todo. Patrick.

No ha vuelto a hablarle desde por la mañana, pero no es el no hablar normal, es un no hablar nuevo. Y no es solo con él, es con todo el mundo. No se queja por haber perdido el avión, no discute cuando les dicen que sus instrumentos va a estar desatendidos en la bodega del avión anterior hasta que ellos lleguen, no saluda a los fans cuando llegan al aeropuerto, no le da las gracias al chico que le lleva las maletas y le indica su habitación de hotel. No critica, no se enfada, no se ríe, no salta mientras están en el ensayo.

No es Patrick.

Y a Pete le da miedo haberlo jodido demasiado esta vez.

Intenta hablar con él en el backstage, pero al contrario de lo que normalmente se pensaría, Pete no es la novena maravilla del mundo a la hora de socializar, y Patrick solo contesta con monosílabos. Además, tiene a los chicos poniéndole la cabeza como un bombo, preguntándole esto y aquello, encargándole cosas que normalmente haría Patrick. No tiene tiempo ni de hallarse antes de que tengan que empezar la actuación.

Los fans gritan. Los fans reclaman. Pete espera estar a la altura.

 

***

 

Si Pete pensó que el ensayó fue incómodo es que no imaginaba como iba a ser el concierto.

Nada más salir, Andy y Joe se miran y cuchichean. Joe tiene el ceño fruncido y no para de mirarlo de reojo de cuando en cuando. Eso es, se han dado cuenta. El ambiente ha cambiado, ahora saben que lo que ocurre no es algo normal. Sin embargo Pete no puede evitar no prestarle demasiada atención a Joe y a Andy, tiene otras cosas en las que pensar.

Patrick parece un autómata, tiene la mirada perdida y la expresión vacía. Cuando se le pregunta algo contesta como si tuviera encendido el piloto automático. Pete odia cuando hace eso, porque no puede leerlo como normalmente hace. El cuerpo de Patrick pasa a ser una carcasa y el verdadero Patrick está arriba, en su cabeza, riendo, llorando o dándose de hostias, haciendo algo que Pete no puede ver, que Pete no puede saber. Y lo odia.

Necesita saber lo que Patrick piensa. Lo _necesita_.

Cuando llegan a la recepción del hotel, todos acuerdan quedar en la habitación de Andy para pasar el rato hasta la hora de dormir. Por suerte este show ha terminado temprano y tienen tiempo de estar juntos un rato. Joe propone una partida de Halo mientras caminan hasta el ascensor, Pete está de acuerdo. Patrick solo murmura algo sobre tener que darse una ducha.

-Si, bueno, todos tenemos que ponernos algo más cómodo, ¿no? En una hora os espero. Una hora, ¿entendido? Eso va por vosotros dos -dice Andy, señalándolos a él y a Patrick.

Y ocurre algo. Patrick no se sonroja, Patrick no se ríe nervioso. Patrick solo asiente y espera a que las puertas del ascensor se abran para salir e irse directo a su habitación. A Pete le da escalofríos y empieza a pensar si no será posible que realmente ese no sea Patrick.

No tarda en ducharse, porque sabe que el agua caliente siempre ha sido una puta aliada de los malos pensamientos, así que sale rápido y se pone lo primero que pilla (si por el fuera iría en calzoncillos, pero ya ha tenido demasiadas quejas de hoteles por escándalo público). Llega a la habitación de Andy aún con el pelo mojado y llama a la puerta.

Lo recibe una emboscada.

Joe abre y lo agarra por la camiseta, tira de él hacia dentro y cierra la puerta. Lo empuja y lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué le has hecho al crío? ¡Ya te lo has cargado!

A Pete le hace gracia que Joe lo llame “el crío” cuando él es más pequeño que Patrick. Se reiría, pero Joe sigue empujándolo.

-Yo no le… ¡eh! Para, ¿quieres? -se echa hacia atrás, empujando él a Joe-. Tío, ¿qué coño? ¿por qué le he tenido que hacer algo? ¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque siempre eres tú. Siempre la acabas jodiendo, Wentz. Y ayer estuviste dando por culo, y vale, vale, puede que yo metiera mierda. De hecho, yo me estaba metiendo mierda… y buena mierda, eso te lo aseguro -se ríe mientras vuelve la vista atrás-. Lo dicho, que si quieres que te pase algo de… Espera, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

-Estabais hablando de lo que Pete le ha hecho al crío -la voz de Andy llega a sus espaldas y le jode la posible huida-. Dile lo que le has hecho al crío, Pete.

Pete aprieta los labios y suspira. Odia a Andy por un segundo, pero sabe que no es culpa suya, es culpa de él. Siempre termina fastidiándolo todo, haga lo que haga, y ahora tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias. Joe lo mira esperando a que abra la boca y Andy lo apremia con la mirada.

Se retuerce los dedos y toma aire. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

 

***

 

Patrick llena la bañera y se mete dentro, hunde la cabeza en el agua y deja que ahogue sus pecados. Siente que la suciedad se esconde bajo su alianza y la siente das vueltas y vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su dedo sin que la esté tocando. Le quema y le recuerda que es humano, que es falible, que es imperfecto.

Se pregunta a quién matará antes Elisa cuando se lo diga, si a él o a Pete. Tal vez a Pete, tal vez lo ate y le haga mirar como lo tortura y lo mata antes de acabar con su vida. O a lo mejor lo deja vivo, para que sufra. Claro que también podría hacerlo al contrario. Podría torturarlo a él y dejar que Pete mire, jugando a ver cuanto duraba sin ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar.

Sí, es una gran pregunta, Patrick piensa que podrían hacer un gran concurso de televisión alrededor de ella, con premios y castigos, con opciones de respuesta a cual más descabellada. ¡Hagan sus apuestas, damas y caballeros! ¿A quién matará Elisa cuando se lo diga?

Cuando se lo diga.

Porque va a decírselo…

… ¿verdad?

Se pasa la esponja por el cuerpo, el gel caro hace espuma sobre su piel y llena el baño de un olor afrutado, recordándole que está en una habitación de hotel, y está en una habitación de hotel porque es famoso, y es famoso por ser el cantante de Fall Out Boy, y es el cantante de Fall Out Boy por culpa de Pete. Y Patrick odia las habitaciones de hotel porque prefiere la intimidad de su autobús, y odia ser famoso porque le gusta el anonimato y el pasar desapercibido, y a veces, solo a veces, un poquito, odia Fall Out Boy por hacerlo famoso y por hacerle dormir en habitaciones de hotel. Y sobre todo, sobre todo odia a Pete. Odia mucho a Pete. Lo odia por hacerlo cantante de Fall Out Boy, por hacerlo famoso, por hacerle dormir en habitaciones de hotel. Lo odia porque no odia ser cantante de Fall Out Boy si él está a su lado fingiendo que toca el bajo, ni odia ser famoso cuando él le guiña un ojo y le saca el dedo a los fotógrafos, ni odia dormir en habitaciones de hotel cuando tiene sus brazos ahogándolo y sus piernas enredadas con las suyas.

Lo odia por convertirlo en tantas cosas que odia y que no puede odiar porque son parte de Pete igual que de él.

Lo odia porque no puede odiarlo.

Lo odia porque es Pete. Siempre es Pete.

Es Pete, es Pete, esPeteesPeteesPeteesPeteesPeteesPeteesPeteesPete.

Cuando se sienta en la cama, con los vaqueros desabrochados y la camiseta pegándose demasiado a su piel, enchufa en secador y lo enciende con la esperanza de que el aire se lleve sus pensamientos mientras le seca el pelo. Un dos por uno que no parece estar de oferta.

Sabe que llega tarde cuando llama a la puerta de la habitación de Andy, ha tardado más de una hora, pero necesitaba recomponerse. Cuando le abre nota como Joe y Pete lo miran desde el sofá frente a la tele, solo un segundo, antes de volver la vista a su partida de Soul Calibur.

-Dirty dice que a lo mejor viene luego -informa Andy mientras le pasa a Patrick una lata de Red Bull que este rechaza con la mano-. Luego que probablemente sea a las 4 de la madrugada arrastrado por Marcus.

-Ya… -asiente con la cabeza, cogiendo un bol de ganchitos y yendo hasta otro de los sofás. Mantiene la vista fija en la nada, intentando no cruzar los ojos con Pete, que no para de mirarlo de cuando en cuando.

-Parece que estás mejor -dice Andy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo se entere él mientras se sienta a su lado.

-¿Eh?

-Hoy. Ya sabes -Patrick parpadea y mira a Andy, esperando a que termine la frase-. Quiero decir, has estado extraño.

-¿Yo?

-Patrick. Desde que esta mañana os vi a ti y a Pete…

Patrick se levanta como un resorte del sofá, una voz gritando “LALALALALA” en su cabeza, como cuando eres un niño pequeño y no quieres escuchar como los demás se meten contigo. Es una suerte que Joe se haya levantado a la vez, chocándose la mano a sí mismo, celebrando que ha ganado por paliza.

-¡Soy el puto amo! ¡El puto amo! Y tú eres pésimo, Wentz, no has jugado tan mal en tu vida. ¿Quién va ahora? ¿Quién quiere una paliza?

-¿Es el IV? Me apunto -dice Patrick y corre a sentarse al lado de Joe opuesto a dónde está sentado Pete.

Intenta no pensar en la mirada que Andy le está dirigiendo y se alegra en silencio de que con los poderes veganos no venga de regalo rayos láser en los ojos. Distraerse un poco le vendrá bien, aunque realmente los videojuegos no sean lo suyo. Además, Joe está motivado y no para de darle de hostias, cosa que hace que, nada más empezar, la cosa empiece a ser muy aburrida.

Lo peor de todo es tener a Pete allí, justo al otro lado de Joe, simplemente mirando la pantalla, viendo como juegan, en silencio. Pete nunca está en silencio y la situación es extraña e incómoda. Ha pasado por 5 escenarios distintos cuando Patrick decide que se ha cansado de perder.

-Eh, ¿y si vemos algo? ¿Hace una peli? -pregunta soltando el mando sobre la mesita de café de enfrente.

-Creo que tengo algo por ahí -dice Andy y rebusca en su maleta.

-Yo tengo algunas en el Mac, si tienes un USB por ahí… -sugiere Patrick mirando hacia atrás.

-Nah, siempre tengo provisiones. ¡Pilla! -dice y tira un DVD por los aires. Pete lo coge al vuelo aun sin estar siquiera prestando atención.

Cuando se levanta para ponerlo en el reproductor, Joe se va también, diciendo algo sobre ir a buscar provisiones o algo así. “¡Doritos, por favor!” grita Patrick mientras la conocida banda sonora de la película empieza a sonar.

Pete vuelve al sofá y ambos miran a la pantalla.

Pasa un tiempo antes de que se den cuenta. Patrick no necesita mirar a su alrededor para saber que los chicos no están, para saber que se han ido, _a propósito_ , y que van a tardar en volver. De pronto lo recorre un sudor frío al comprender que está solo con Pete en la habitación. Ya ni siquiera mira la pantalla donde McGonagall le da la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts y Malfoy pone la semilla de la que crecerá su árbol del gilipollismo.

Patrick está más pendiente ahora de su propio gilipollismo.

Mueve la cabeza unos centímetros, los suficientes para que sus ojos puedan captar la figura de Pete a su lado. Lo está mirando. Mierda, lo está mirando y ahora Pete sabe que él también lo ha mirado. Joder, se siente estúpido pero no es capaz de moverse, de hablar, de respirar.

-Patrick -oye la voz de Pete más ronca de lo habitual seguida por unas respiraciones más continuadas de lo normal-. Ehm… tenemos que… Joe y Andy piensan que estaría bien que, bueno…

Se calla y no dice nada más. Y Patrick no tiene ni puta idea de lo que se supone que tiene que hacer. Así que solo levanta la cabeza y lo mira. Es suficiente.

-Patrick -Pete se desliza sobre el sofá hasta él, sus rodillas chocando contra su pierna. Abre la boca y Patrick se prepara para una conversación que no sabe si está preparado para tener-. ¿Te has fijado en lo raros que son los ornitorrincos?

-Los… ¿qué? -esa no era la conversación que esperaba.

-Sí, tío, son como… ¿Quién demonios…? Tienen pico y cola… y dan leche. Es jodidamente siniestro si lo piensas -Patrick lo mira perplejo y Pete sigue hablando-. ¿Te imaginas…? Eh, Trick, ¿te imaginas que embotellaran leche de ornitorrinco? Tío, ¿quién te dice que tu leche de almendras no es en realidad leche de ornitorrinco?

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Ya, como si pudieras saberlo. No puedes comparar, nunca has probado la leche de ornitorrinco… ¿o sí? -lo mira con los ojos y la boca abiertos mientras lo señala-. ¡Oh, dios, Patrick! ¿¿En serio??

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Tío, eres… ¡que asqueroso! -replica y antes de darse cuenta se está riendo y tiene a Pete encima sin parar de decir estupideces.

-Oh, sí, claro, ahora la culpa es mía. Eres tú el degenerado que usa leche de ornitorrinco. Seguro que guardas un poco por aquí -dice y mete las manos entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Pete! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres un puto crío, tienes 12 putos años! -dice mientras se ríe, y Pete continúa.

 -Ya, y tú me pones los pelos de punta. Eres como esa condesa pirada que se bañaba en sangre de vírgenes, solo que claro, como para encontrar vírgenes hoy en día… Así que leche de ornitorrinco, seguro que hasta te bañas en ella. ¿Es una especie de ritual de belleza? -pregunta y sube las manos hasta su cara-. Porque funciona.

-Pete -un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Patrick cuando Pete se acerca.

-Podrías compartir tus secretos de belleza conmigo -susurra cuando Patrick le agarra las muñecas y baja las manos-. Podríamos… podríamos guardar el secreto. Los dos -lo mira a los ojos, buscando en ellos una respuesta que lo convenza.

-No -niega con la cabeza y Pete niega también-. Eso es, no, Pete. No -la voz le sale casi dulce y Pete asiente, separándose un poco y dejando reposar la cabeza en el regazo de Patrick-. Vamos a olvidarnos de los secretos de belleza de cada uno, ¿vale? Por mucho que… queramos saberlos. Vamos a quedarnos con nuestros propios secretos. Cada uno el suyo. ¿Está bien? -Pete lo mira y vuelve a asentir. Patrick le acaricia el pelo y suspira.

-Nos ha ido bien hasta ahora con nuestros propios secretos, ¿no? Podríamos… sí, podemos seguir así.

-Podemos seguir así -repite Patrick.

Y ambos se quedan así por un momento, Pete tumbado sobre el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Patrick mientras Patrick le mete los dedos entre el pelo y mira a la nada. Una parte de él quiere sonreír por haber aclarado las cosas y que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad. Quiere sonreír. Pero por alguna razón no lo consigue.

-Hueles bien -murmura Pete, enterrando la cabeza en su camiseta justo sobre su estómago.

-Es el gel del hotel… algo de frutas de nosequé.

-Ya… o leche de ornitorrinco.

-Gilipollas.

 

***

 

Los chicos vuelven después de un buen rato y los encuentran hablando como si nada. Joe sonríe y Andy los mira intentando deducir qué es lo que ha pasado entre ellos exactamente. Ninguno de los dos dice nada de todas formas, y la noche pasa como cualquier otra. Uno a uno van saliendo de la habitación de Andy cuando sienten que el cansancio les puede. Patrick se va el último y Andy lo despide con la mano metiéndose en la cama.

Mientras camina por el pasillo va dándole vueltas a la decisión que ha tomado, autoconvenciéndose de que ha sido la correcta. Sin embargo no puede dejar de notar un pequeño malestar en el estómago que le grita que está cometiendo el error de su vida, que está dejando pasar lo que lleva deseando más tiempo del que puede contar.

Cuando llega a su habitación se pone su pijama de Batman y echa a un lado de la cama la ropa que acaba de quitarse sabiendo que por la mañana acabará en el suelo. Se tumba y saca el Mac de su mochila abierta a su lado. Sabe que se supone que tiene que descansar, pero no pasará nada por echarle un vistazo a algún que otro proyecto, ¿verdad?

Podrían haber pasado horas o minutos, Patrick siempre pierde la noción del tiempo cuando trabaja, cuando lo desconcentra un repiqueteo en la puerta. Se quita los cascos y espera a ver si oye algo más, podría haber sido un ruido sin importancia. Cuando vuelve a repetirse sabe que están llamando.

Salta de la cama y va hacia la puerta esperando que no sean del hotel con algún tipo de queja, no es que hayan hecho nada, pero nunca se sabe. Al final resulta que solo es Pete.

_Solo. ¡Ja!_

-Hey -saluda sorprendido de que esta vez haya llamado a la puerta.

-Hey. ¿Estabas dormido? -pregunta rascándose la nuca. Lleva una camisera con más agujeros que tela y los pantalones de pijama con el estampado a conjunto con su tatuaje se le caen por las caderas.

-No, estaba… -señala al portátil con la cabeza, aprovechando para moverse y dejarlo pasar.

-¿Algo nuevo? -pregunta subiéndose a la cama, mirando el ordenador.

-Nah, lo de siempre -contesta subiéndose a su lado, clicando en algunos archivos y pasándole los auriculares-. He hecho esto nuevo, no está terminado aún. No sé, puede que no llegue a nada.

-¿Tiene letra ya?

-No. Y no, no es para ti. No es nuestro estilo, así que deja de maquinar -cierra el portátil, quitándole los cascos a Pete y dejándolo todo sobre la maleta.

-Podríamos dárselo a Ryan -sugiere encogiéndose de hombros y Patrick lo mira incrédulo.

-¿Dárselo? ¿Me has visto cara de beneficencia o algo? Quita un momento -avisa mientras deshace la cama-. Y, además, ¿a Ryan? Te falla el oído si esto te suena remotamente indie. Quizás a Brendon…- sugiere, metiéndose entre las sábanas.

-¡No voy a darle mi canción al puto Urie!

-¿ _Tu_ canción?

-Nuestra canción -sonríe y se cuela en la cama.

-Dirás _mi_ canción.

-Nuestra canción, Trick. Nuestra. Es un hecho.

-Sí, ya, lo que tú digas. ¡A dormir!

Cuando apaga la luz y se acurruca con una sonrisa al lado de Pete es cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Una conversación sin importancia y Pete a su lado en la cama, algo tan cotidiano que ni siquiera se plantea lo que significa, no hasta ahora al menos. O quizá sí se lo había planteado, pero nunca había parecido lo suficientemente real.

Ahora, mientras Pete usa su hombro como almohada y lo aprieta contra él, parece muy real.

-No es incómodo, ¿verdad?- pregunta Pete y Patrick gira la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido-. Esto, digo. Después de…

-No -dice, pero suena tan seco que no parece real. Vuelve a intentarlo-. No es incómodo, no pienses en ello.

-Mhm… -asiente con la cabeza, pero algo falla. No puede verlo, está demasiado oscuro, pero nota cuando Pete no ha terminado de hablar-. Lo digo porque… puede que haya cosas que haga, que hagamos, que tal vez parezcan…

La mano de Pete sube lenta por su camiseta, paseando los dedos por su cuello. Patrick se muerde los labios y espera que Pete no note que el pulso se le acelera.

\- … y no me gustaría que me malinterpretaras -susurra cuando le mete los dedos entre el pelo, acariciándole la nuca-. Si te toco… -sube los dedos por su cabeza, una de sus piernas colándose entre las suyas-... sabes que yo soy así, no estoy… -sube un poco y pega su frente a la suya-... no es que quiera…

-Ya, ya, lo sé -contesta y reclina la cabeza. Se dice a si mismo que lo hace para apartarse de la cara de Pete, no para sentir mejor la caricia de sus dedos en su pelo.

-Me alegra que lo sepas -dice y vuelve a su posición inicial. Patrick siente su cuello demasiado expuesto cuando la nariz de Pete lo roza, pero le es imposible moverse-. Porque a veces… bueno, es difícil dejar los malos hábitos.

Cuando aprieta los labios abiertos contra su cuello, Patrick cierra los ojos y se agarra a las sábanas. Pete lo lame y lo acaricia con su boca, lo muerde y cierra con un beso.

-Así que, está bien si… si sigo haciendo… -lo besa en el cuello de nuevo, subiendo su boca hasta su oreja-. Si hago lo que ya he hecho antes, está bien, no pasa nada, ¿verdad, Patrick?

-Pete…

-Si te toco, si te muerdo, si te beso… solo un poco… -sube la cabeza y roza su nariz con la suya- ...está bien. Si… si te beso…

Patrick sube las manos hasta el pecho de Pete y lo detiene en el momento en el que sus labios apenas se rozan.

-No -dice y traga saliva. Todo su cuerpo reaccionando, reconociendo lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Lo que no debe ocurrir.

-Patrick… -puede ver los ojos de Pete en la oscuridad, suplicantes, como si le estuviese negando vivir.

-Pete, no me hagas esto.

-Por favor… por favor -le roza la nariz de nuevo, deslizando la mano de su nuca hasta su mejilla-. Solo un beso… solo uno… -susurra mientras le acaricia la cara, los dedos colocándose estratégicamente tras su cuello, colándose entre el pelo corto.

-Pete -la voz se le ahoga antes de que suene nada parecido a su nombre.

-Solo un beso, Trick -susurra por última vez antes de aferrarse a sus labios.

Cuando puso las dos manos sobre el pecho de Pete, la intención era apartarlo, era decirle que no, que ya eran mayorcitos para este tipo de juegos. Pero la verdad es que ahora no se siente para nada mayor, se siente un crio, y la lengua de Pete rozando la suya no parece ningún juego.

No sabe en que momento ha cerrado los ojos, pero sospecha que ha sido al mismo tiempo que ha decidido corresponder el beso. El olor de Pete lo invade cada vez que suspira sobre su piel intentando mantenerse consciente.

Cuando se separan, cada centímetro de su ser le reclama que vuelva al contacto. Tiene la respiración acelerada y nota el corazón en la garganta. No le da tiempo a recuperarse cuando Pete vuelve a besarlo.

-Dijiste…

-Era una pausa -argumenta sobre sus labios, mordiéndoselos, deslizando el pulgar hasta su barbilla para abrirle la boca.

Lo lame suave y Patrick lo nota directo entre las piernas. Gime y se deja hacer, no tiene otra opción.

-No juegas limpio.

-Lo sé.

Son más suspiros que palabras chocando directamente contra sus labios. Patrick se nota temblar y se agarra fuerte a la camiseta de Pete, cerrando los puños, retorciendo la tela, intentando controlar la ola de sensaciones que están abordándolo mientras se pierde en un nuevo beso.

La cabeza le da vueltas, no es capaz de soportarlo. Los músculos de la espalda se le tensan y un cosquilleo le sube por el cuello. Su cuerpo parece dudar entre si convertirse en piedra o en aire. Se siente desaparecer y el único punto que lo conecta con la realidad es la boca de Pete.

Tiene que volver, tiene que recuperar el control.

Pete abre los ojos y jadea sorprendido cuando Patrick lo agarra por los hombros y lo aprieta contra la cama, subiéndose encima, atacando su boca con rabia. Se aprieta entre sus piernas, una mano sujetando el muslo que se enreda rápido y nervioso en sus caderas, la otra alrededor de su cuello impidiendo que se mueva. Le muerde la boca y Pete gime, tal vez de dolor. Patrick se sorprende queriendo que así sea.

Sí, lo quiere, quiere que duela, quiere hacerlo gritar, quiere hacerlo pagar por ser el culpable de que se sienta así, de descontrolarlo de esa manera, de hacerle perder los estribos. Se aprieta más, se restriega entre sus piernas y Pete murmura su nombre con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

Le muerde el cuello intentando mantener en la cabeza la idea de no dejar marcas, atacando a zonas que sabe que serán más difíciles de señalar. Le rasga la camiseta con las manos, tocándolo como si necesitara dejar sus huellas por toda su piel. Lo agarra por las caderas, bajando las manos y abriéndole más las piernas. Y Pete gime y se deja hacer, _se deja_ , y Patrick tiene que clavarle los dedos en los muslos para parar de temblar.

-Si supieras… si fueras consciente… -“ _de todo lo que quiero hacerte ahora mismo_ ”. No lo dice, no debe decirlo. Se muerde la lengua y aprieta la cabeza contra la almohada sobre el hombro de Pete.

Sin embargo parece que no es necesario acabar la frase, no sería la primera vez que se leen la mente. Pete se revuelve bajo el, se aprieta y desliza contra su cuerpo, le mete las manos bajo la camiseta y tira de ella, quitándosela y tirándola hacia un lado. Lo besa frenético y le agarra una de las manos, arrastrándola pesada por su estómago, llevándola hasta su polla. Patrick le muerde la boca cuando la siente caliente bajo la palma de su mano.

-Oh, dios… _Ohjoder_ , Patrick -Pete parpadea rápido y toma aire, se mueve contra él y jadea-. Por favor…

Y es justo en ese momento, en el que Patrick ve a Pete bajo él, indefenso, necesitado, _suyo_ , cuando toma conciencia de lo que está pasando, de lo que están a punto de hacer. Miles de pensamientos se le pasan por la cabeza, a cual más descabellado. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡¿Qué coño está haciendo?!

Se aparta para tomar perspectiva y lo primero que ve son los ojos abiertos de Pete brillando en la oscuridad, una expresión incierta en su cara.

-Patrick -susurra y sube las manos hasta su pecho, acariciándolo, buscando que vuelva.

-No -lo dice firme, la respiración acelerada.

-Trick… -lo mira como si acabase de arrancarle el alma del cuerpo, las manos quedándose rígidas en el lugar en el que estaban.

-No, Pete. No digo que pares, que paremos -le agarra las manos por las muñecas, pero no se las aparta, solo lo sostiene mientras lo mira a los ojos-. Pero si vamos… si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo a mi manera.

A Pete le tiemblan los labios antes de asentir con la cabeza. Patrick cree oír un intento de afirmación, pero parece que se pierde en la garganta de Pete antes de poder salir y convertirse en palabra.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esto…

-¡No voy a…! -un dedo sobre los labios le impide terminar la réplica.

-Vamos a arrepentirnos. Es un hecho. Vamos a arrepentirnos, puede que no ahora, o puede que no en lo que dure el tour. Pero te aseguro que, cuando volvamos a casa y miremos a la cara a las personas con las que estamos compartiendo la vida, vamos a arrepentirnos, Pete. Y no, no. No funcionaría, no vamos a dejarlo todo, no vamos a cogernos de la mano y huir, a casarnos en secreto y a vivir felices en Canadá.

-No tiene porqué ser Canadá -dice sonriendo desde detrás de su dedo y Patrick intenta no sucumbir al brillo en los ojos de Pete.

-Pete. No. Nos conocemos demasiado bien, somos peligrosos el uno para el otro. Nos hacemos daño constantemente, y podríamos hacernos mucho más -Pete aprieta los labios y Patrick quiere besarlo y decirle que no pasa nada-. Eh, escúchame. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que sí. Sí, Pete. Sí a que prefiero arrancarme los ojos antes que perderte, sí a que estoy dispuesto a hacer daño a mucha gente por no contemplar la posibilidad de hacértelo a ti, sí a esto. A lo que quiera que sea esto.

Pete parpadea un par de veces pero no dice nada, parece que empieza a comprenderlo.

-Vamos a hacer lo que quieras, pero solo cuando yo lo diga. No voy a permitir que arriesgues nada por mi, y los dos sabemos que no eres muy bueno manejando secretos. Voy a seguir siendo tu mejor amigo, voy a seguir yendo a tu casa por navidad, voy a seguir jugando con Bronx en el parque. Voy a estar contigo. Siempre, Pete. Quieras parar esto mañana, dentro de 5 años o nunca. Voy a seguir estando ahí. Pero no puedo… no podemos llevarlo más lejos.

Patrick tiene intención de seguir hablando, pero Pete comienza a asentir. Cierra los ojos y asiente, la expresión de su cara volviéndose algo más relajada. Aún así la situación es tensa, Patrick no quiere una situación tensa.

-Además, te gustan demasiado las tetas, tío. No puedo hacerte esto -dice y Pete suelta una carcajada apoyando un momento la cabeza en su hombro para luego dejarla caer sobre la almohada. Patrick lo mira sonriendo.

-Sí, sí, es cierto. Es verdad -lo mira sin dejar de sonreír, los ojos moviéndose escaneando la cara de Patrick-. Aunque, bueno… también podrías dejártelas crecer, ¿no? -dice subiendo una mano y agarrándole el pecho-. Antes tenías, molabas más.

-Vete a la… ¡Quita!- le da hostias en la mano que lo agarra hasta que Pete la aparta riendo-. Gilipollas, vete a la mierda.

Ambos se ríen y Patrick apoya la cabeza sobre Pete, mordisqueándose los labios y repasando mentalmente todo lo que acaba de decir.

-Puedes negarte. No es una orden, es solo una oferta. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. No puedo arriesgarme a tener una relación convencional contigo, Pete. Porque no puedo arriesgarme a que se rompa.

-Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo, Trick. Lo quiero.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Todo lo que quieras darme, todo lo que puedas darme, lo quiero.

Con un suave movimiento de cabeza, Patrick cierra el trato. Con un suave movimiento de labios, Pete abre su alma. Vuelve a mover las manos y Patrick suspira en su boca al notar como los dedos suben por sus costados y recorren su espalda.

-Puedes tocarme, puedes besarme -susurra contra su oreja, notando como la piel de Pete se eriza bajo sus manos-. Puedes morderme, puedes marcarme. Pero no puedes a hacer nada más. Hoy no -baja la cabeza, restregándose contra su cuello, pegando a él todo su cuerpo-. Mañana tenemos una actuación, tengo que tener la garganta bien -dice mientras lo besa, lamiendo luego desde la clavícula hasta la barbilla-. Cuando puedas, dejaré que me la destroces.

Esa frase es suficiente para que Pete se corra entre capas de tela.

 

 


	5. Me and Pete in the wake of Saturday

 

 

Despertar es complicado.

No por la hora, que también, Patrick no es muy amigo de las mañanas. El problema adicional es el miedo. Antes de abrir los ojos intenta buscar indicios que manifiesten que Pete sigue ahí. Se pregunta si esa será la sensación que se tiene después de tener un rollo de una noche. Quizá no, quizá solo si esperabas que esa persona significase algo más.

¿Pero qué ocurre si la persona ya significa algo más? Es una pregunta importante.

Si Pete no está en la cama, si Pete no _está_ , ¿qué implica eso? Patrick sabe de personas que dicen creer que todo ha sido un sueño. Él sabe de sobra cuando sueña y cuando no, así que esa opción no vale, está totalmente seguro de que ha vivido lo que ha vivido. Claro, excepto en el caso de que toda su vida haya sido un sueño. O no toda, quizá solo una parte. Los últimos años, los últimos meses, los últimos… ¿días? No, si fueran los últimos días si piensa que se daría cuenta.

Da las gracias con una sonrisa cuando siente un abrazo alrededor de la cintura, una nariz demasiado conocida apretada bajo la oreja. Un poco más y habría empezado a desvariar.

-Nss días -masculla Pete, los labios sobre la piel.

-Buenos, sí -contesta y espera. Pero nada pasa.

No puede evitar encontrar similitudes con las miles de veces que han despertado juntos. De hecho… de hecho está empezando a volverse loco intentando encontrar la diferencia.

Maldita sea. Sabía que esto no era una buena idea. No llevan ni un día juntos y ya tiene un ataque de ansiedad. Porque están juntos, ¿no? Están…

-Trick, te está saliendo humo por las orejas. No creo que eso sea bueno -suelta Pete de pronto mientras se levanta y da saltitos mientras se mete en los vaqueros del día anterior.

-¡Tú! ¡Es culpa tuya! Por eso echo humo.

-Hombre, ya sé que estoy bueno y eso, per-- -No lo deja terminar, le tira un cojín a la cabeza.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Me vuelves loco!

Pete lo mira y aprieta los labios, y Patrick sabe lo que está pensando, pero su mirada es suficiente para mantenerle la boca cerrada. En su lugar, solo se ríe y dice:

-Voy a pedir el desayuno. Tú sigue disfrutando de ese maravilloso buen humor que te acompaña por las mañanas.

Patrick deja caer pesada la cabeza sobre la almohada oyendo a Pete murmurar algo a lo lejos al teléfono. Aprieta los ojos e intenta alejar todas las preguntas que le martillean la cabeza. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? Bufa en la almohada y respira hondo. No es culpa suya, es la situación. La situación es extraña. Normalmente le cuesta trabajo saber como comportarse en su vida cotidiana, ¿qué esperaba de… _esto_? Mierda, mierda, mierda, está empezando a tener un ataque de nervios. ¿Tan difícil sería que la tierra se lo tragase ahora mismo? De hecho…

-¿Patrick? -la voz de Pete le llega amortiguada por las sábanas con las que se ha cubierto la cabeza-. ¿Qué haces ahí dentro?

-Luz -contesta y parece convencerlo, porque Pete baja un poco la persiana antes de volver a la cama.

-Ya puedes salir de la trinchera, Charlie, hemos acabado con el enemigo -dice y lo destapa, dejando que el aire frio lo envuelva y lo haga tiritar.

Le responde con un gruñido, volviendo a taparse, esta vez solo hasta la cintura. Pete lo mira sonriendo como un idiota y Patrick quiere darle un puñetazo en el estómago para ver si así deja de hacerlo sentir como si estuviese en una puta nube de algodón a la que se sube deslizándote por un arcoíris.

-Seguro que te lo he dicho ya, pero estás realmente guapo recién levantado.

Patrick bufa y chasquea la lengua, mirando hacia otro lado y negando con la cabeza. Las mejillas le arden y ahora mismo quiere darse un puñetazo en el estómago a él mismo por idiota.

-Es una monada que te sonrojes por este tipo de cosas, teniendo en cuenta lo que me hiciste anoche -Patrick abre la boca y los ojos grandes como platos, sintiendo el sonrojo subirle por el cuello hasta las orejas-. Sabía que eras un hijo de puta agresivo en la cama, Stump-. dice y se ríe.

-Yo no… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si ni siquiera…!

-¡Oh, sí, tú! -abre grande la sonrisa y alza las cejas, señalándose la camiseta hecha jirones-. Esto no se hizo solo, ¿sabes?

Patrick no puede frenar el impulso de huir y esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada. Pete se ríe a carcajadas y Patrick tiene la sensación de que puede prenderle fuego a la tela con su cara.

-Joder, si hiciste que me corriera sin tocarme. Te digo algo, Trick, puede que a veces parezca que tengo 15 años, pero te aseguro que no es así…

-Oh, dios, ¡calla! -suplica y espera que sus ruegos sean escuchados.

Lo que obtiene, en cambio, es un Pete que se une a él bajo la almohada, le mete los dedos entre el pelo y susurra.

-Eres una monada pervertida. Y me encantas -dice y le muerde la nariz.

Patrick se ríe apretando los labios, revolviendo la cabeza para escapar del agarre.

-Me alegro de que decidas compartir tu aliento matutino conmigo -aprovecha para cambiar de tema-, pero ya te aviso de que no es necesario. Principalmente porque ya estoy familiariz¡PETE!

Si es que lo sabía, Patrick no entiende como aún no se le queda claro que a Pete hay que tratarlo como a los niños pequeños. Pete se ríe y abre la boca de nuevo, más, jadeando todo lo posible lo más cerca que puede de la cara huidiza de Patrick.

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Socorro! -grita, agarrando la almohada que tiene sobre la cabeza y echándose a otro lado, apretándola sobre él mientras Pete se sube encima e intenta buscar un hueco por el que poder colarse.

-Vamos, Patrick, comparte mi aliento conmigo. ¡Es amor! -bota sobre su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas, intentando quitarle la almohada de la cabeza.

No puede verlo, pero Patrick está completamente seguro de que la sonrisa que ahora mismo adorna la cara de Pete es de esas que te hacen ponerte gafas de sol para no sucumbir a su forma de encandilar.

La puerta suena un par de veces y Patrick le palmea el muslo a Pete, que sigue encima de él.

-Anda, ve a abrir -dice aún bajo la almohada.

-Es tu habitación, ¿no va a ser un poco raro que abra yo la puerta?

-Sobrevivirán al shock.

Pete salta de la cama y Patrick aprovecha para volver a comportarse como alguien que ronda la treintena. Sale de entre las sábanas y se estira, acomodándose el pantalón del pijama que tiene enredado en las caderas y atusándose el pelo con los dedos inútilmente. Siente la tentación de buscar un sombrero, pero la pereza puede con él, así que solo arrastra los pies hasta la especie de salita, dejándose caer en una de las sillas. Mira la cama a unos metros de él con nostalgia. Demasiado temprano, sin duda.

Cuando Pete deja la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesa, Patrick tiene que parpadear un par de veces, restregarse los ojos y volver a mirar para cerciorarse de que lo que ves es real y no una alucinación.

Ahí, entre los platos y las tazas, roja y ridículamente bonita, hay una rosa. Natural y probablemente recién cortada. Tiene algunas hojas en el tallo.

Patrick se muerde la boca por dentro, no sabe muy bien si para intentar camuflar la risa o la vergüenza. Pete coge su café cuando se sienta a su lado y le pasa la rosa como si nada. Patrick no se da cuenta, pero le tiemblan los dedos cuando coge su taza de té.

-Pete… esto es la moñada más grande del mundo -dice mientras mira la flor en su mano, dejándola a su lado en la mesa-. Tío, eres un cursi.

-Ya, pero tú estás más rojo que la flor.

-Bueno, eso no es nuevo… -dice mientras da un sorbo al té notando arder las mejillas.

-Y lo mío tampoco -contesta y lo besa.

Lo besa sin más y Patrick salta, intentando que su mente se centre en no dejar caer la taza que tiene en las manos y no se pierda en los dedos de Pete en su cara, el sabor a café en su boca. No cree que su corazón vaya a ser capaz de soportar que ese tipo de cosas se vuelvan cotidianas.

-Emm… -se separa y se lame los labios. Intenta no mirar a Pete aunque es un poco difícil, pero es que todo eso aún le sigue pareciendo surrealista-. Tú… ¿tienes planeado hacer esto muy a menudo? -Pete solo asiente con un “aha” y vuelve a adelantarse, robándole un beso minúsculo-. Porque… -la boca de Pete lo detiene otra vez y Patrick tiene que ponerle las manos en el pecho, retirándolo y aclarándose la garganta-... porque pienso que, tal vez podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo para…

-¡Ah, no! Ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera, Stump. Ya me has puesto demasiadas normas, pequeño Hitler. Ni una más. Pienso besarte cuando me dé la gana. Te jodes.

-¡Pero, Pete!

-¡Te jodes! -se aprieta contra sus labios-. Te jodes…

 

***

 

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a los chicos? -pregunta Patrick mientras bajan a la recepción del hotel.

-¿Los chicos? Los chicos llevan esperando que esto ocurra desde antes que tú, que yo y que todas las fans juntas.

-Oh, dios, las fans… ¿Sabes la de veces que he sido un borde con este tema con ellas?

-¿Y sabes la de veces que yo me he partido mientras te leía? -sonríe, echándole un brazo sobre los hombros-. Relax, Trick, puedes seguir siendo un borde con este tema, a mi me hace gracia.

Patrick se encoje de hombros y mira hacia otro lado. Es demasiado pronto para decirle a Pete que todo el drama alrededor de que le preguntaran por su supuesta “relación” en Twitter era consecuencia directa de tener que lidiar con la idea constante de que toda su vida tendría que soportar tener frente a su cara algo que jamás podría conseguir. Suena infantil en su cabeza, así que probablemente suene mucho más en voz alta.

Se ajusta el abrigo cuando salen a la calle, los rayos de sol haciéndolo guiñar los ojos. Niega con la mano cuando Pete le ofrece sus gafas de sol y mira a ambos lados, recordando donde era exactamente el lugar en el que se esperan los taxis. Al final deciden caminar, aprovechar que el cielo está despejado para conocer un poco la ciudad.

Cuando Pete entrelaza sus dedos con los de Patrick, apretándole la mano mientras continúan caminando como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Patrick lo mira alzando las cejas, sorprendido. Pete contesta con una sonrisa amplia, volviendo la vista al frente. Patrick se extraña, pero no lo suelta.

Lo aprieta de vuelta.

-No puedo creer que no supieras que estaba colado por ti -dice Pete sin mirarlo, con la sonrisa pintada en la voz, como si estuviera hablando más para él mismo que para Patrick.

-No sé, la gente normalmente lo dice, ¿sabes? -contesta, mirándolo de reojo.

-Tú no lo dijiste.

-Yo no soy normal.

-Touché.

Patrick deja escapar una risita. Aún le cuesta hacerse a la situación, a la sensación de que nada ha cambiado y que nada volverá a ser lo mismo nunca más, a mirar a su lado y a ver a Pete, como siempre, ahí, pero consciente de todo lo que siente, de todas las sensaciones que le recorren el cuerpo cuando lo mira, cuando está a su lado, como siempre, ahí.

Es inverosímil.

Es real.

-Aún no me lo creo… -murmura, porque no tenía intención de decirlo en voz alta siquiera, pero Pete se ríe y lo suelta, solo para echarle el brazo por los hombros y apretarlo.

-Vamos, tío, ¡escribo canciones sobre ti! -dice y Patrick piensa en matizar que no era precisamente a eso a lo que se refería, pero ya que están con el tema…

-Una canción, escribiste _una_ canción sobre mí -puntualiza.

-Una que tú sepas.

Oh…

Patrick se ha quedado sin palabras y se le colorea la cara mientras Pete sonríe triunfante.

-Hay que ser gilipollas para no darse cuenta, tío. O sea, MUY gilipollas. Estás cantando sobre ti la mayor parte del tiempo y ni siquiera lo sabes -Pete se ríe a carcajadas, la situación es hilarante.

-¡Es culpa tuya! Haber dicho algo… -se muerde los labios y desvía la mirada-. ¿Tantas?

Pete se ríe y  aprieta la nariz contra su mejilla, abriendo un poco la boca, mordiéndole la mandíbula mientras le rodea la cintura con los brazos. Patrick se tensa, mirándolo de reojo antes de soltarse suavemente del agarre.

-Estamos en público… -dice entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor.

-Bah, ¿qué más da? Aquí a la gente se la pela lo que hagamos. ¿Sabes en qué país estamos siquiera?

-Ni puta idea -confiesa riéndose.

-Pues ellos igual con nosotros. Anda, vamos a ver si encontramos a estos hijos de puta.

 

***

 

Patrick recuerda lo que ha dicho Pete sobre que los chicos no tendrán problema con ellos, con… eso, con lo que sea que tengan ahora. Pero aún así se preocupa mientras caminan sin cierto rumbo fijo, solo guiados por la intuición de Pete, se preocupa porque nunca se sabe, Patrick sabe que nunca se sabe, por muy irónico que pueda sonar eso.

Al primero que encuentran es a Joe, saliendo de un cine que ha visto mejores tiempos y que parece sacado de una peli de terror.

-¿Qué coño hacías ahí dentro? -pregunta Pete, mirando hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, probablemente temiendo que la estructura caiga sobre sus cabezas de un momento a otro.

-Me estaba haciendo las ingles brasileñas, no jodas, Wentz. Es un puto cine, ¿qué voy a…? -Joe para de hablar y frunce el ceño, agudizando la mirada y escudriñándolo fijamente a los dos. Abre grandes los ojos y la boca mientras lo señala con el dedo acusador-. ¡Vosotros habéis follado!

Pues al parecer no iba a ser tan difícil después de todo. Patrick alza las cejas y parpadea estupefacto mientras Pete se ríe a carcajadas, llevándose una mano al estómago, la otra limpiándose las lágrimas. Patrick se alegra de que dónde están probablemente nadie hable inglés, porque Joe sigue a lo suyo.

-Oh, dios, ¡habéis follado, hijos de puta! -se lleva las manos a la cabeza y mira a la lejanía-. Años de mi vida soportando este drama para que acabe así de pronto… No sé que decir. Me siento como si acabara de parir.

Patrick piensa por un momento en aclarar que no, técnicamente no ha follado, pero Joe los mira con los ojos llenos de orgullo mientras hace un puchero y junta las manos en un gesto extremadamente sobreactuado, por lo que Patrick decide callarse y reírse, y, en definitiva, alegrarse porque según Joe este sea el fin de un drama y no el comienzo.

-¿Sabes dónde está Hurley? -pregunta Pete, recuperando la respiración pero aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Hurley fue a… ¡Oh, dios, Hurley! Ya veréis la cara de Hurley. Ese hijo de puta me debe como 200 pavos de intereses. 20 pavos a diez años, con un… -hace cuentas con los dedos-. ¿10% de interés? 200 pavos, ¿no?

-¿De verdad eres judío, tío? ¿Dónde coño aprendiste matemáticas?

-Que te follen, Wentz. Esos 200 pavos son míos. Vamos a por Hurley.

No tardan en encontrar a Andy, que indudablemente había ido a verificar los restaurantes veganos de la ciudad. Cuando llegan hasta él esperan a que termine de hablar con una chica (¿camarera?) que intenta seguirle la conversación con un inglés un tanto dudoso y que no parece tener mucha idea de quienes son ellos para alivio de Patrick.

La chica se aleja con una sonrisa y Andy se sienta en una de las mesas, por lo que parece que al final comerán allí. No les da tiempo a que el culo toque la silla cuando Andy habla.

-Lo habéis arreglado. Me alegro -dice mirándolos un momento y volviendo la vista a la carta que acaba de coger.

-¿Cómo que…? -Joe está confuso-. ¿Cómo que si lo han arreglado? ¿Qué dices, tío? ¡Estos dos están follando!

-Gracias, Joe -dice Patrick, pero nadie parece prestarle atención.

-Oh, así que lo habéis arreglado de esa forma. Me alegro -dice esta vez sin mirarlos siquiera. Pete parece decepcionado.

-Joder, Hurley. No tienes sangre en las venas. Joe nos ha dado un espectáculo.

-¡Sí, tío! Un poco de emoción, de drama. Me debes 200 pavos, por cierto -añade Trohman.

-No te debo una puta mierda. Y, ¿qué queréis que os diga? Ya os vi comiéndoos la boca como si no hubiera mañana, esto era de esperar. Os podría decir algo como que si empezáis a cagarla por culpa de esto os partiré el culo a los dos, pero supongo que eso ya lo estáis haciendo mutuamente, así que…

-¡Oh, vale, vale, muy fino, Hurley! -suelta Patrick en un intento de risa extraño con fines a disimular el muy poco disimulable sonrojo que le ha ido inundando la cara.

-Yo personalmente creía que tendrías algo que decir con respecto a cuestiones morales y demás… -deja caer Pete, desviando la mirada. Patrick baja la cabeza y se muerde los labios. Es un tema en el que no le gusta pensar.

-El verdadero amor no entiende de edades, de géneros o de cuernos. -dice Andy y a Pete se le ilumina la cara.

-¡Oh, tío! Voy a tatuarme eso.

-Vas a tatuarte mi pie en tu culo. Eso vas a tatuarte. -gruñe Patrick, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

-Pues hablando de cosas que quiero que me tatúes en el culo… -murmura Pete con una sonrisa pícara, deslizando una mano por la cadera de Patrick.

-¡Oh, dios! ¡NO! -grita Trohman, haciendo aspavientos mientras se levanta-. No, nonono, soy muy joven e inocente para oír y ver este tipo de cosas. Soy _puro_ , ¿vale? Y no vais a pervertirme, degenerados hijos de puta. ¿Ves, Hurley? Y tú decías: a ver si lo hablan de una vez, a ver si blablablá blablablá, que tienen que ser felices -dice poniendo una vocecilla estúpida-. ¡Los cojones felices! ¿Y mi felicidad? ¿¿Dónde está mi felicidad?? ¿Cuándo tiempo me queda antes de entrar en una habitación y que me sangren los ojos?

-Podrías aprender a llamar a la puerta -sugiere Patrick.

-No intentes cambiarme, nene.

-¡Hey, Joe! ¡Joe, Joe! -Pete lo llama divertido, esperando a que Joe lo mire para agarrar la cara de Patrick con las dos manos y lamerle la boca antes de comérselo literalmente en un beso demasiado húmedo para darlo con público.

La cara de Patrick arde cuando Pete se separa de él y lo mira mordiéndose los labios con una sonrisa de felicidad superlativa, los gritos de Joe y la risa de Andy sirviéndoles de banda sonora.

 

***

 

No es que Pete estuviera nervioso sobre cómo se lo iban a tomar los chicos, no como Patrick al menos, pero tiene que reconocer que ahora, mientras todos ríen y charlan y juegan al Monopoly el la habitación de Andy como si nada, absolutamente nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado, se siente mucho más tranquilo. Incluso le han hecho la putada a Patrick de quitarle todas las fichas para que solo pueda jugar con el sombrero plateado. Justo como en los viejos tiempos, solo que mejor. Mucho mejor.

-¡Hostia, hostia! Cabrón hijo de puta, ¡esa mierda era mía! -se queja Patrick cuando Andy compra Broadway.

-A veces me pregunto que pensaría la gente si descubriera que en realidad hablas peor que un camionero -suspira Pete. Patrick simplemente le hace una mueca mientras sopla en su mano antes de tirar los dados-. Tienes una lengua sucia, Patrick Stump.

-Y a ti te encanta mi lengua, Peter Wentz -dice pillando desprevenido a Pete, agarrándole la pierna bajo la mesa, haciéndolo saltar sobre la silla.

-Oh, bien, genial, ¿sabes qué? -Joe le mueve su sombrerito plateado hasta la casilla de la cárcel-. Nueva norma: se habla de porno, se va a la cárcel. Que aquí algunos nos tenemos que conformar con echar un cinco contra uno de vez en cuando, ¿vale? Un poquito de consideración.

-Fóllate a Hurley -sugiere Pete haciendo que Patrick se ría, Joe haga una mueca de asco y Andy suelte un “¡eh!” al que ninguno presta atención-. O, quién sabe… a lo mejor te dejamos unirte a nosotros un día, Joooeee -sonríe y le hace un gesto obsceno con la lengua-. Qué demonios, ¡ven aquí, únete ahora mismo!

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Wentz!

Pero antes de que Joe termine de gritar, Pete ya se ha levantado de la silla y se ha tirado sobre él, intentando meterle mano de todas las maneras posibles. Joe grita y huye, pegando patadas como coces mientras Pete se ríe de forma malévola. Y justo ahí, cuando Andy decide unirse a torturar a Trohman y Patrick avisa con una sonrisa de “no quiero juzgaros, pero estáis demasiado dementes para mi” que se vuelve a su habitación, Pete confirma que, efectivamente, nada ha cambiado entre ellos.

No sabe como ocurre (nunca lo sabe, de hecho), pero acaba volviendo a su habitación muerto de risa, con las costillas adoloridas de las hostias y media lata de Monster Mixxd escurriéndole por la cabeza. Se mete en la ducha, arrancándose la ropa pegada a la piel y sonríe mientras el agua le recorre el cuerpo.

Mientras se inspecciona cada rincón comprobando que esos hijos de puta no le han dejado ninguna marca, piensa en cómo al final aquel terapeuta tenía razón y la felicidad se encontraba cuando dejabas de buscarla.

Mientras se echa champú en las manos y empieza a frotarse la cabeza, piensa en que va a tener que robarle su bote a Hurley, porque va a costarle un huevo quitarse toda la mierda que tiene en el pelo.

Al final sale de su habitación con ropa limpia, una camiseta arrugada, unos pantalones demasiado apretados y oliendo aún un poco a zumo de frutas. Cuando entra en la habitación de Patrick se encuentra con una imagen que le es tan familiar como la que ve cuando se mira al espejo (incluso más familiar a veces). Patrick está sentado en la cama, la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y las piernas estiradas, el Mac apoyado en su regazo y los cascos al revés, el reflejo de la pantalla blanco en el cristal de sus gafas.

Patrick alza la cabeza por encima del portátil, sonriendo con los labios apretados. Pete le devuelve la sonrisa y le hace un gesto con la mano, indicándole que siga haciendo lo que sea, rodeando la cama y tumbándose a su lado. “ _Solo es un segundo_ ” murmura Patrick antes de volver la vista a la pantalla. Pete sabe que “un segundo” de Patrick suele traducirse en una hora en el mundo real. Nunca le ha importado, no va a empezar a importarle ahora. Así que asiente con la cabeza y se pone cómodo a su lado, viéndolo teclear, cliquear, fruncir el ceño y bufar de cuando en cuando.

Pete se pregunta cuantas veces a lo largo de su vida ha estado justamente en la misma situación. Así, junto a Patrick, mirándolo sin hacer nada mientras él trabaja como un loco, siendo ambos el máximo exponente de la expresión “dos caras de la misma moneda”, solo que en su caso, las caras se turnan, se intercambian. Siempre han sido así, tan iguales y tan diferentes, y a Pete le fascina que después de todos esos años juntos sigan repitiendo patrones una y otra vez. Patrick y él. Los dos solos, juntos.

Está empezando a desvariar, lo sabe. Está a punto de perderse en una oleada de pensamientos que empiezan claros pero van enturbiándose y acaban siendo una maraña de impulsos eléctricos a los que no se puede poner nombre pero con más significado que los que las palabras puedan darle. Su mente siempre ha sido así, una maquina imperfecta que fabrica pensamientos inteligibles que terminan teniendo sentido solo para él. O no.

Es gracioso, Patrick siempre ha tenido la capacidad de entender sus pensamientos, de leer entre líneas, de escribir él mismo las que faltan, siempre ha podido descifrarlo como un jeroglífico, como un mensaje encriptado. Es gracioso. Porque Patrick siempre ha tenido la capacidad de entender sus pensamientos, pero nunca ha sabido que era precisamente él la causa de la mayoría de ellos.

No lo culpa por eso de todas formas. A veces Pete se pregunta si lo sabía él mismo siquiera.

-Cuando hablé con Joe… -Pete se sorprende hablando y se detiene, pero cuando alza la vista Patrick lo está mirando como si esperara a que continuase, así que vuelve a empezar-. Cuando hablé con Joe, ya sabes, antes de… todo esto -hace un gesto con las manos entre los dos y Patrick asiente-. Me dijo que… dijo que tú, que yo te… -revuelve los ojos unos segundos, intentando buscar las palabras correctas-. Según él, yo te gustaba. Desde, ya sabes, desde siempre.

-Y quieres saber si es verdad -añade Patrick, cerrando el ordenador y mirándolo con media sonrisa.

-Algo así.

-Algo así, ya.

Pete espera cuando Patrick se levanta para meter el Mac en su maleta, volviendo a la cama y recostándose en ella junto a él. Sin embargo no lo mira, se queda de espaldas, mirando al techo. Pete no hace nada, no se mueve, solo espera. Sabe que Patrick está pensando, siempre lo hace antes de hablar, de hablar en serio al menos. Lo oye suspirar y sabe que ha llegado el momento.

-Desde los 16 -dice de pronto sin dejar de mirar al techo-. Muchos años, ¿eh? Joder… casi la mitad de mi vida. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo.

-¿De verdad?

Patrick deja caer la cabeza a su lado con el ceño fruncido, pero al segundo sonríe, incluso se ríe un poco. Es cuando Pete se da cuenta de que ha estado sonriendo de oreja a oreja como un estúpido todo el tiempo.

-Sí, idiota, sí. De verdad.

-¿Por qué? -lo pregunta porque realmente quiere saberlo, pero casi se arrepiente al segundo de pronunciarlo, porque la cara de Patrick cambia de golpe.

_Por qué_

La pregunta queda en el aire un momento mientras Patrick cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios, apretándolos juntos. Pete no entiende al principio por qué tiene tanta importancia, luego cae en la cuenta de que lo que realmente tiene importancia no es la pregunta, sino la respuesta. Con dos simples palabras ha forzado a Patrick a justificar años de sentimientos callados, años de mantenerlos vivos cuando Pete los avivaba y cuando los apagaba, cuando tenía razones para tenerlos y para deshacerse de ellos. Pete empieza a preguntarse si realmente quiere conocer la respuesta a la pregunta.

-No lo sé -responde cuando abre los ojos-. Al principio fue extraño, ni siquiera sabía que pasaba por mi cabeza. Me ponías de los nervios, eras un autentico gilipollas… -se ríe y niega con la cabeza-. Pero a la vez eras la única persona que parecía verme, a mí, no a lo que se suponía que era. No te contenías al meterte conmigo, pero tampoco lo hacías al ensalzarme. No sé… hacías… haces que me sienta… bien. Fuiste la primera persona con la que se sentía bien ser… yo.

-Patrick…

Pete siente que no tiene suficiente aire en los pulmones, tal vez se le ha olvidado respirar mientras escuchaba. No tiene mucha idea de lo que debe decir en ese momento. Se siente un poco estúpido.

-Sé que para ti no fue igual, no pasa nada. No me has hecho daño ni nada de eso… O sí, pero no intencionadamente. Siempre has tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, es lógico que no tuvieras tiempo para fijart--

Sin pararse a pensarlo un segundo, agarra a Patrick con fuerza, una mano en su cara, la otra en el cuello de su camiseta, atrayéndolo hacia él, cerrándole la boca de la única forma que sabe. No quiere oírlo, no quiere porque tiene razón, porque es verdad, porque Pete ha estado siempre tan ocupado yendo detrás de personas que no le prestaban atención que se olvidaba de los que sí lo hacían.

Y Patrick…

-Soy gilipollas, soy gilipollas, Rick, lo soy -dice despegándose de su boca pero sin retirarse-. Pero te juro que si hubiese sabido, si lo hubiese sabido, que tú… -lo besa de nuevo-. Patrick. Te prometo que parecía imposible, ni siquiera me lo creo aún, ¿vale? Por eso no me permití pensarlo, pensar en esto. Y… es verdad que no sabría decirte cuando supe que quería..., que te quería a ti, que te quería para mi. Porque a veces creo que me di cuenta ayer y otras creo que lo he sabido toda mi vida, ¿sabes? Porque siempre he sentido cosas por ti, pero era complicado, era…

-Pete, no hace falta que-- -Pete lo corta porque no va a permitir que Patrick insinúe siquiera que lo está diciendo por quedar bien.

-Lo digo en serio, idiota -le da un codazo y Patrick se ríe-. Estoy intentando buscar palabras bonitas, gilipollas. Si quieres te lo digo a lo bestia, si quieres te digo que nada más verte quise estamparte contra la pared y follarte hasta que no pudieras cantar. Pero me has dejado el listón alto y se supone que aquí soy yo el de los poemas y las cursilerías, así que… -sonríe y se muerde los labios cuando ve a Patrick temblar y sonrojarse-. Hey. Te he querido toda mi vida, has sido mi mejor amigo, mi billete dorado… y, ¿sabes qué? Me alegro de que, por muy estúpido que haya sido estos años, al final hayamos terminado aquí.

-Guau -Patrick lo mira y parpadea un par de veces antes de continuar-. Eso sí que ha sido cursi. Dios, creo que estoy a punto de vomitar un puto arcoíris.

-¡Gilipollaaaas! -lo dice casi canturreando, metiéndole las manos bajo los brazos y haciéndole cosquillas-. Eres muuuy gilipollas, Stump.

Patrick se ríe y Pete aprovecha. Se revuelve contra él, agarrándolo, tirando de su ropa hacia sí, tocándolo, haciéndole cosquillas, pellizcándolo y mordiéndolo (la nariz, las mejillas, la boca), revolviéndole el pelo y metiéndole la nariz en el cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja mientras se pega más a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con los brazos, con las piernas. Y es una de las pocas veces que Pete odia tener una actuación tan temprano, porque eso implica salir de la cama, despegarse de Patrick.

Pete piensa que peor sería si tuviese que despegarse de la cama y salir de Patrick. Tiembla un poco al imaginárselo.

-Hueles a frutas -dice Patrick con la nariz en su pelo.

-No preguntes…

 

 

***

 

 

Andy pega fuerte en la batería, un bombeo constante, _bum bum bum_ , y el corazón de Pete se une al ritmo mientras Patrick grita: “¡Put on your war paints!”. Las cuerdas del bajo le vibran en los dedos y tiene que saltar, rodar, cantar al unísono, gritar. La pirotecnia se activa y todo se colorea de rojo, naranja, _fuego_. La cara de Patrick brilla bajo la luz, tiene el pelo empapado bajo el sombrero y las gotas de sudor le caen por el cuello. Pete se ha tenido que reajustar la polla tres veces en los pantalones y solo acaban de empezar.

Los fans corean en una marea ensordecedora y él corea como uno más de ellos. Hacía tiempo que Pete no tenía esa sensación, esa impresión de ser un fan más, algo pequeñito, pequeñito que se maravilla ante algo grande. La última vez que le ocurrió fue oculto entre el público de un pub mientras escuchaba los versos de “Explode” meterse bajo su ropa y bajo su piel mientras Patrick agarraba el pie de micro y se movía casi contra él, con la pajarita deshecha, la camisa castamente abierta y el flequillo pegado a la frente.

Pete tiene que reajustarse otra vez y ya van cuatro.

Es cuando oye a Patrick asegurar “and you’re the only place that feels like home” cuando sabe que han cambiado de canción. Da gracias mentalmente a sus dedos por mantener el ritmo adecuado y seguir con lo programado. Por cosas como estas son por las que Pete sabe que no debe perderse los ensayos.

Las canciones se suceden y a Pete le pica la piel sin saber muy bien porqué. Está más nervioso de lo habitual, corre más, salta más, canta más. Ha estado a punto de tirarle el bajo a Andy una de las veces (por suerte lo ha pensado a tiempo, recordando que ahora precisamente no le conviene que Hurley le parta la boca).

Es cuando Patrick canta ronco y grave la letra de “Love, Sex, Death” cuando algo en la cabeza de Pete hace click. Las luces se apagan y los fans vitorean. Intuye la forma del cuerpo de Patrick acercarse hasta uno de los amplificadores, probablemente en busca de un poco de rehidratación.

Tiene la toalla en la cabeza y la fedora bajo el brazo cuando Pete llega.

-Quiero que me folles -lo dice rápido y sin pensar.

Tal vez no ha sido muy buena idea decirlo justo cuando Patrick acababa de pegarle un trago a la botella de agua. Ahora lo tiene tosiendo y echando agua por la nariz mientras Pete intenta no reírse. Cuando termina de aclararse la garganta y de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, Patrick lo mira con los ojos como platos. Pete podría decir que está sofocado por la actuación y de ahí el color de sus mejillas, pero no está del todo seguro.

-¿Qué has dicho? -lo dice susurrando, como si realmente hubiese alguna oportunidad de que alguien más que él lo escuchase.

-Quiero que me folles -repite y ahora si sabe que Patrick se está sonrojando por sus palabras. Antes de que pueda decir nada, sigue hablando-. Esta noche, Patrick. Quiero. La tengo dura solo de verte cantar, y vale, eso ha pasado prácticamente siempre, pero estos cabrones se han llevado toda la tarde haciendo bromas sobre todo lo que estamos follando y no. No, Trick. No quiero que sean bromas. Quiero que me folles.

Patrick parpadea un par de veces y tiembla ligeramente.

-Quieres…

-Que me folles, sí -dice de nuevo y Patrick hace un gesto raro con la cara. Es su forma de indicarle que no tiene que decirlo más veces, que tiene que dejarlo procesar la información-. ¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Vas a follarme? Quiero, Patrick.

No es que Pete haya hecho mucho caso a Patrick (a nadie) nunca, después de todo. Patrick toma aire y toma agua. Se aclara la garganta.

“Entráis en 3, 2, 1…” oyen la voz que avisa por el intrauricular. Parece que Pete va a tener que esperar para tener su respuesta después de todo.

 

***

 

Nada más salir del escenario, Pete corre hacia el backstage.

Tiene ciertas dudas, pero está casi seguro de que el cantante de Fall Out Boy es un hijo de puta descarado que ha tenido la intención de provocarle un infarto cerebral durante toda la segunda mitad del concierto. Cuando se mete en una de las minúsculas duchas se lleva sin pensarlo la mano a su polla, dejando que el agua le peque fuerte en la espalda mientras se corre gruñendo en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando se viste los vaqueros se le pegan a la piel antes de subir del todo, se pone los zapatos sin calcetines y la camiseta se le empapa por detrás porque aún tiene el pelo mojado. Andy está en la zona común cuando sale.

-Que sepas que lo he visto todo -comenta con una risita divertida.

-¿Ahora me espías en la ducha, Hurley? Joder, no puede uno hacerse una paja sin que--

-Me refería a tu rollo con Patrick en el escenario.- lo corta antes de que siga y se ríe-. Lo de la ducha lo he supuesto de todos modos, pero gracias por confirmármelo. Más datos para corroborar que aún no has superado la adolescencia.

-Que te follen.

-Eso espero.

La voz de Joe llega desde fuera. Cuando entra está al teléfono con cara de idiota y oliendo a rayos. Lleva el pelo echo una maraña y la ropa arrugada y sudada. Pete supone que está hablando con Marie por los “sí, nena, ha sido una pasada” y los “nah, tú eres más guapa que todas ellas juntas, pero si quieres te hago mi groupie personal”. Parece que Joe se da cuenta de que tiene compañía cuando Pete se ríe a carcajadas y Andy hace un gesto de querer vomitar.

-No, son estos gilipollas, que están aquí dando por culo, espera un momento -dice y los mira a ellos, tapando el auricular del teléfono-. Hey, ¿vosotros sabéis si pasará algo por meter el teléfono en la ducha?

-Ponlo en manos libres -sugiere Andy y Joe sonríe desvergonzado.

-La conversación que quiero tener no es apta para tus oídos, Hurley.

-Me pregunto si la gente sabrá la de ADN que se puede sacar de las duchas de los backstages -suena la voz de Patrick, que acaba de salir de los baños.

Lleva la ropa perfecta, el pelo perfecto, la cara perfecta. Pete va a preguntarle dónde coño ha encontrado un secador, pero probablemente se haya llevado él mismo uno suyo. Andy y Joe siguen batallando sobre las perversiones que tiene pensado hacer el segundo, Hurley gritando para ver si puede hacer que Marie lo oiga todo mientras Joe tapa el auricular más fuerte y le da patadas al batería.

Patrick se acerca con una sonrisa y un “hey” casi imperceptible entre tanto barullo. Pete no se espera que Patrick siga andando hasta invadir su espacio vital, rozando su oreja con sus labios.

-Quiero que vayas a tu habitación y me esperes allí -las palabras están haciendo que se le erice la piel y Pete se pregunta como coño consigue que la voz suene tan firme cuando puede notar sus labios temblar-. No me avises, no hagas nada, solo siéntate en la cama y espera.

-Patrick, ¿qué…? -la voz casi ni le sale del cuerpo.

-Hazlo. Ahora.

No necesita mucho más realmente. Sin pensar un segundo, Pete se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta de atrás, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Chris para que lo acompañe. Joe grita a sus espaldas algo parecido a: “¿Dónde coño vas, tío? ¡Es viernes por la noche! ¡Vámonos de fiesta!” a lo que Pete responde con un simple “Paso”. Oye a Patrick disculparlo con que posiblemente esté cansado o algo así. Obviamente Joe lo creerá. ¿Quién no cree a Patrick?

 

***

 

Pete no es precisamente una persona calmada y paciente. Tampoco es muy nervioso, pero es que Patrick no le ha dado mucha información y solo _intuye_ lo que puede querer, pero no lo _sabe_. El resultado es que se está mordiendo las uñas de nuevo cuando hace años que no lo hacía, que no deja de dar vueltas en la habitación como un loco y cualquiera que pase y lo vea pensará que se le ha ido la olla. Y sí, cualquiera puede pasar y verlo, porque ha dejado la puerta abierta para ver cuando llega Patrick. En compensación ha dejado la luz de la habitación apagada… si es que eso sirve de algo.

Cuando oye sus pasos los reconoce en seguida y corre a sentarse en la cama, porque la orden de Patrick fue esa exactamente y por alguna razón (razón que no alcanza a comprender pero que no va a pararse a pensarla), Pete quiere obedecer. Se da cuenta de que la cama está deshecha y siente la tentación de adecentarla un poco, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Patrick cierra la puerta tras él y a Pete se le para el corazón.

Se queda apoyado allí, con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, y Pete no está muy seguro de qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Está a punto de acercarse cuando Patrick levanta la mirada. Lo mira entre las pestañas, con la cabeza ladeada, con los labios entre abiertos. Las luces de la ventana, la única iluminación, directas sobre él.

Los músculos de Pete se tensan al levantarse, los brazos estirados hacia abajo, los dedos abriendo y cerrando, intentando agarrarse al aire porque siente que se desploma.

Patrick se lame los labios sin dejar de mirarlo y lleva una mano hasta su sombrero. Cuando se lo levanta, como tantas otras veces, el pelo cae suave revoloteando en el aire. Sin embargo no vuelve a ponérselo.

Su mano baja y se abre, dejando el sombrero caer en el suelo.

Pete no necesita más señal.

La espalda de Patrick choca contra la puerta cuando sus labios chocan con los de Pete. Una colisión con victimas mortales.

La cabeza le da vueltas, una maraña de hilos y palabras y jadeos y TuBocaTuLenguaTusLabiosTusManos.

_TúTúTúPatrickPatrickPatrick_.

El beso se vuelve cada vez más húmedo y a Pete se le escurren letras de canciones nunca escritas por la piel, pintándolas con sus manos bajo la camisa de Patrick. Las piernas le flaquean y siente la tentación de caer de rodillas, de ponerse a sus pies y venerarlo.

-¿Iba en serio? -la voz de Patrick, _perfecta, limpia_ , chocando con sus labios, provocándole escalofríos-. Lo que has dicho antes, ¿lo has dicho en serio? ¿quieres que te folle, Pete?

- _JodersíSÍclaro_.

No tiene claro si lo dice o lo piensa, si le salen las palabras o solo son gruñidos, pero es que jamás habría podido imaginar lo que esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Patrick podrían hacerle a su cerebro. Va a necesitar tiempo para reconstruir los pocos circuitos neuronales que le queden. Por ahora lo único que puede hacer es intentar mantenerse en pie mientras las uñas de Patrick se le clavan en la piel, mientras su lengua le lame boca.

-PatrickPatrickPatrickPatrick -se le acaba el aire de los pulmones, le quema el pecho y aún así no para de repetir su nombre.

Lo tiene, lo tiene ahí, con él, en sus brazos, en sus manos, contra su cuerpo, contra su boca. El estomago se le vuelve del revés, los músculos se le tensan y se siente frágil y duro a la vez. Las emociones atascadas en la garganta y las promesas resbalando por los dedos enredados en su pelo. Pete no ha dicho tantas veces “te quiero” en su vida, todos y cada uno con distintos significados, todos y cada uno queriendo decir lo mismo. Muchos años deseando, soñando, suspirando, muriéndose por dentro. Todos esos años siendo devuelto a la vida un poco más débil, un poco más fuerte, siempre por la misma persona, por la persona que ahora lo mira con las mejillas rojas y la sonrisa traviesa.

Pete siente que si se le encoje más el pecho terminará echando el corazón por la boca.

-Mío, Trick, mío. Por favor…

-Tuyo -lo oye hablar con la voz atascada en la garganta.

Pete quiere ir despacio, quiere parecer sereno, pero los dedos le tiemblan mientras le desabrocha los botones de la camisa a Patrick. Piensa, recuerda, siente todas esas veces solo en casa, todas esas veces con la voz de Patrick en el teléfono, todas esas veces en las que ha cerrado los ojos y ha suspirado, deslizando los dedos por la tela de su ropa, imaginando, deseando.

No termina de desabotonar, no puede. Agarra los bordes de la camisa y tira hacia arriba, arrancándosela de un tirón, haciendo a Patrick reír como un crío nervioso. Él mismo se ríe, se ríe porque quiere llorar. Alarga la mano y tantea hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz, iluminando toda la habitación y cegándose por un momento.

-Pete…

Antes de que Patrick pueda alargar la mano para volver a apagar la luz, Pete lo ha agarrado de la muñeca, mirándolo a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Quiero verte. Necesito verte. Déjame verte.

Patrick baja la cabeza a la vez que el brazo, las pestañas revoloteando mientras mira hacia arriba en busca de Pete. El labio inferior capturado entre los dientes.

Está tenso, o no muy relajado al menos. Pete lo sabe, lo conoce. Y claro que ha visto a Patrick con menos ropa que piel muchas otras veces, y claro que a Patrick le ha dado igual. Pero no necesita preguntar por qué ahora se avergüenza, no necesita preguntar por qué ahora es diferente. La razón de por qué es diferente para Patrick es la misma que la de por qué es diferente para él.

Y sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Mirarlo con adoración no basta, ya no.

- _Blanco, blanco, blanco, rubio, rubio, rosa_ -murmura melódico mientras pasea sus labios por su piel, su lengua determinando sabor y textura, memorizando-. Eres lo más suave que he tocado nunca, lo más perfecto que me he llevado a la boca.

-No se puede ser lo “más perfecto”.

-Tú sí. Tú sí puedes.

Patrick niega con la cabeza, pero sonríe. Sonríe y se muerde los labios, sonríe y lleva las manos al cuello de Pete, acariciándolo, haciéndolo subir para besarlo mientras le clava las uñas en el cuero cabelludo.

-No debería permitir que me hagas lo que me haces.

Y si le preguntan a Pete, con esa frase se marcó el momento en el que Patrick dejó de ser Patrick para empezar a ser _Patrick_. Porque lo último que Pete espera es que cuando termine de hablar, Patrick lo empuje hasta la cama, le arranque los vaqueros y lo bóxers y se coloque entre sus piernas.

Verlo abrir la boca frente a su polla no era algo para lo que Pete estuviese preparado.

-Oh, joder. Hostia, joder… Patrick -los muslos le tiemblan y una corriente le sube por la espalda-. Tu boca. Mi polla. _Ohdios_.

Patrick se ríe por la nariz y Pete retuerce las sabanas bajo las manos.

Lo recorre lento, con cuidado, sosteniéndole las caderas con una mano y la base de su polla con la otra, ayudándose a veces, temblando mientras lo lame con la punta de la lengua sin mucha idea de qué es lo que realmente tiene que hacer. Pete podría decirle algo, podría darle alguna directriz, pero ver, _comprobar_ que esa es la primera mamada que Patrick hace lo está volviendo totalmente loco. Está seguro de que no puede existir nada más erótico que un Patrick inexperto.

-Eh -un susurro lo llama y los ojos de Patrick se clavan en los suyos mientras la mano que estaba en su cadera pasa a su muñeca, guiando la suya hasta su cabeza. Nota el pelo de Patrick entre los dedos-. Guíame.

Pete decide no volver a asegurar nada. Nunca.

No se fía al principio, simplemente le acaricia la cabeza, moviéndolo un poco, controlando las caderas para no embestir en su boca. Pero Patrick aprieta contra sus manos y gruñe cuando Pete lo empuja hacia abajo, clavándole las uñas en las caderas mientras sigue el ritmo que le marca.

Patrick siempre ha sido bueno con los tempos. Muy bueno. Demasiado. Pete sabe que no debe pensar en música ahora, pero Patrick lo aprieta con la lengua y succiona, ahueca las mejillas y se lo traga. De pronto parece muy buena idea pensar en música. O en cualquier otra cosa.

-La próxima vez… no ahora, no porque no quiero correrme y, joder, Patrick, me va a costar trabajo decir esto sin correrme, de hecho -se ríe y Patrick también, las vibraciones en su boca haciéndole cerrar los ojos y apretarle fuerte el pelo-. Dios… la próxima vez vas a dejar que te folle la boca, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo, Trick? Quiero.

Patrick mueve su cabeza un par de veces más y Pete no está muy seguro de si está asintiendo o no. Cuando se retira lo mira con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Podrás -susurra mientras se lame la boca-. Date la vuelta.

-No. No, ni de coña. Quiero mirarte, quiero ver…

-Pete -alza las cejas y lo mira-. Date. La vuelta.

Y joder, Pete no tiene ni idea de cómo coño lo consigue, porque ni siquiera está serio, ni siquiera cambia el tono de voz, pero basta una mirada para hacer que su voluntad se vaya a tomar por culo. “ _Vale… vale_ ” murmura en un jadeo mientras se vuelve, metiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Le cuesta ponerle nombre a la sensación que lo recorre cuando Patrick le agarra el culo con las dos manos y lo aprieta, lo acaricia, lo abre, _lo mira_. Se sorprende a sí mismo cuando cae en la cuenta de que se siente expuesto, ¡ _expuesto_! Pete nunca se siente expuesto, Pete es un cabrón exhibicionista que se pasea en pelotas por el bus, un descarado que se ha hecho pajas mientras todos estaban despiertos. Y sin embargo ahora, mientras Patrick lo mantiene abierto, bajando los pulgares, acariciándolo, justo ahora siente que no hubiera sido tan mala idea dejar la luz apagada.

Es tan precipitado, notar el aliento caliente chocar contra su piel y acto seguido la lengua de Patrick recorriéndolo, que Pete no puede reprimir el sonido que sale de su boca. No le da tiempo a recuperarse cuando Hostia _Puta_ , Patrick lo lame de nuevo y Pete jadea y aprieta la frente contra la almohada. Intenta que su cerebro no se desconecte del todo, pero es jodidamente difícil cuando Patrick está literalmente comiéndoselo. Y siente sus labios, su lengua, su boca, joder, sus dientes; le separa _más_ las nalgas con los dedos sin ningún tipo de pudor y lo abre con la lengua. No quiere correrse, no puede correrse solo con eso. O sea, claro que _puede_ correrse solo con eso, pero no puede. No. Ni de coña.

-Patrick, por _dios_ …

Su cabeza se debate entre una ráfaga de noquierocorrerme y quieroquemefolles ahoraahorahorahora. Pete supone que en algún momento ha terminado diciéndolo en voz alta, porque Patrick se retira y se ríe, _hijodeputa_ , y Pete nota como los dos pulgares resbalan y se aprietan contra él sin atreverse a entrar.

-¿Hace cuanto que no haces esto exactamente? -la voz de Patrick más grave que de costumbre hace que se le erice la piel.

Pete se ríe. Se ríe porque va a ser divertido.

-¿Cuenta si me pusieron algún supositorio de pequeño?

-Eres un asq-- Espera. ¿Qué?

-Da igual, creo que no me pusieron ninguno igualmente.

-Pete. En serio. Has hecho esto alguna vez, ¿verdad?

Vuelve a reírse mientras niega con la cabeza. Pero no lo mira, porque puede que se esté riendo pero la verdad es que no ha estado más nervioso en su vida.

-Oh, joder…

-¿Ves? Eso sí que lo he hecho, además, se me da bastante--

-Pete, calla. Calla.

Conoce bien ese tono de voz, es el mismo que pone cuando tiene una melodía justo en la punta de los dedos, cuando le está corrigiendo las letras y Pete no para de sugerir cosas nuevas, cuando están en un país dónde no se habla inglés y Patrick es el único que se puede comunicar con medias palabras porque el puto traductor no aparece (ha ocurrido exactamente dos veces). En definitiva, es el tono de voz que dice que Patrick está intentando usar toda su capacidad cerebral, así que Pete se calla y espera.

-Dijiste… -la voz de Patrick le llega amortiguada a los oídos mientras nota como las manos se aprietan en sus nalgas. Pete se pregunta si lo está haciendo a propósito-. Dijiste que te follaste a Mikeyway.

- _Me_ follé a Mikeyway -Pete espera que sea suficiente explicación.

Oye a Patrick tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente. Por un momento Pete piensa que a Patrick le molesta, que lo ve un engorro o algo así (a él se lo parecería); pero las manos de Patrick siguen en su culo, los dedos apretando el músculo, los pulgares paseándose por el interior haciendo que Pete se tense y se destense tan rápido que tiene la sensación de que va a romperse en cualquier momento. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta.

-Patrick… -sonríe para él mismo-. Te pone que no me hayan follado antes, ¿no es así? Joder, te pone mucho.

-Pete. No sigas por ahí -la voz le tiembla y Pete sabe que ha dado en el clavo.

-Dios, te encanta. Joder, te la pone dura ser el primero.

Pete oye el estallido de la mano de Patrick contra su piel antes de sentir propiamente el dolor. Patrick jadea y es muy posible que esté tan sorprendido como Pete de haber tenido esa reacción. Pete por su parte aún está asimilando qué le acaba de ocurrir, le arde la zona del impacto y solo de imaginarse la huella de la mano de Patrick sobre su piel, su polla salta.

-Pete, lo s--

-Hazlo otra vez -se escucha a sí mismo pedir.

El silencio se hace en la habitación. Lo único que llega a los oídos de Pete es su propia respiración. Piensa en un segundo todas las maneras en las que puede desenvolverse la situación, todas acabando con alguna versión de Patrick diciéndole que esto se les está yendo de las manos para ser la primera vez.

-Separa las piernas -la voz de Patrick llega a su polla segundos antes que su mano-. Voy a hacerte daño… -lo oye asegurar mientras nota dos dedos entrar en él. Pete se muerde la boca-. Pero te prometo que va a gustarte.

Patrick no se detiene a esperar que Pete se acostumbre a la intrusión, tampoco es necesario. No duele, no mucho, es solo extraño. Nuevo. Es cuando los dedos de Patrick vuelven a hundirse en él, esta vez más rápido, más profundo, cuando Pete lo nota de nuevo, su piel restallando bajo la mano de Patrick. Gime y no está seguro de porqué. Duele, arde, y Pete separa más las piernas y empuja hacia atrás en busca de más.

Patrick no lo decepciona.

Tiene tres dedos dentro e incontables marcados en la piel cuando se escucha suplicar, _más, Patrick, pordios, ya, ya, fóllame, joder_. La respuesta es clara y concisa: “Aún no”. Pete no está muy seguro de si va a poder soportarlo.

Lo que sigue es una tortura, es tener a Patrick duro contra el muslo, hablándole sucio al oído, mordiéndole el cuello, tirándole del pelo. Es tener la garganta seca y no poder dejar de gemir desesperado por un poco más, algo más, lo que sea. Cuando Patrick lo gira y Pete nota su espalda chocar contra el colchón, la cabeza le da vueltas y tiene que cerrar los ojos un segundo para intentar recomponerse. Los abre en el momento en el que nota a Patrick subirle las piernas a sus hombros. Cuando lo ve, el pelo goteando, los labios abiertos, los ojos negros, no puede resistirse. Aun a riesgo de llevarse una hostia, alza una mano hasta su nuca, enredándole los dedos en su pelo, tirando de él hasta llevárselo a la boca. Aplasta la nariz contra su cara y lo lame, le muerde los labios, la lengua, el cuello. Aprieta los dientes contra su piel mientras nota su polla (Oh _Dios_ Patrick, _Patrick_ ) abrirse camino más lento de lo que le gustaría, más rápido de lo que puede soportar.

Hace lo único que puede hacer: llevar las manos a su culo y apretarlo más fuerte contra él. Patrick gime ronco y Pete piensa que tiene que escribir una canción sobre esto, en algún momento, algún día. Cuando recupere sus facultades mentales, tal vez.

De pronto todas las palabras se le quedan cortas y lo único que puede hacer intentar mantener la respiración mientras se mueve como no se ha movido en su vida, siguiendo el compás que Patrick le impone, tocándolo, agarrándose a él porque se le va la vida, porque quiere tenerlo entre las piernas hasta que se muera, o mínimo hasta que se corra. Sospecha que irán de la mano de todas formas.

Y Patrick. _Patrick_. Pete quiere escribir un nuevo libro, un titulado: “Todo lo que no sabía del sexo y descubrí mientras me follaba Patrick Stump”. Pero entonces Patrick hinca las rodillas en la cama, se agarra con una mano a sus caderas y con la otra al cabecero, y Pete teme que acaba de perder la facultad de escribir hasta su propio nombre.

Haciendo ruidos que jamás pensó que saldrían de su boca mientras oye palabras que jamás pensó que llegarían a sus oídos, Pete se deja llevar, se somete con gusto, se ríe cuando las uñas de Patrick se le clavan en los muslos y, cuando le susurra al oído “ _quiero que grites_ ”, grita. Y es cuando Patrick cae sobre él, pesado y sin fuerzas, jadeando a través del orgasmo, cuando Pete se da cuenta de que le tiemblan las piernas y se ha corrido sin ni siquiera tocarse.

 

***

 

Patrick resbala, literalmente, por su cuerpo hasta caer a su lado en la cama. Pete no le da un segundo antes de abrazarse a él, usando su hombro de almohada, metiendo la nariz en su cuello y sonriendo como un gilipollas. Empieza a hacer frio y el cuerpo le duele como si le hubiese pasado un tren de mercancías por encima. Diría que está muy mayor para estos trotes, pero piensa repetirlo en cuanto pueda, así que sería un poco hipócrita por su parte.

Se estremece con el aire y nota como Patrick se mueve un poco bajo él, alargando la mano hasta alcanzar las sábanas arrugadas, cubriéndolos a los dos con ellas. Luego lo abraza y lo besa en el pelo, y Pete se ríe. Se ríe porque es una colegiala de 15 años y el chico que le gusta le ha hecho caso por primera vez. Se ríe más y Patrick le da un rodillazo en el muslo. Pete aprovecha para enredar las piernas con las suyas.

-Estarás contento -murmura Pete mientras pasea las manos por el estomago de Patrick, los dedos quedándosele pegados a la piel.

-¿Mmm? -es mas un gruñido que otra cosa.

-La primera vez que follamos y ya has hecho que me porte como una puta descarada.

-Siempre has sido una puta descarada -ríe Patrick, bajando la cabeza y dándole con la nariz en la frente, haciendo que Pete mire hacia arriba para poder besarlo.

-Si, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? -murmura en su boca y Patrick le lame las palabras-. No soy un chico lleno de sorpresas, al contrario que otros.

Patrick solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Pete lo mira un segundo, alzándose un poco, luego vuelve a recostarse en su hombro, echándose un poco hacia arriba para morderlo tras la oreja y susurrar.

-Sabiiiiia que eras un pervertido, Stump. Esa cara de angelito solo auguraba sexo desenfrenado y sucio, con esposas y látigos y cuero y mordazas -se ríe de sus propias palabras.

-Sí, ahora mismo te pondría una mordaza, puedes estar seguro.

-Eso te gustaría, ¿eh? Follarme amordazado.

Y son cosas como esas, como que Patrick lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa de hijo de puta y le suelte “No, la verdad es que me gusta escucharte gritar”, como que Pete se quede sin palabras y se sonroje como no lo hace con nadie, como que se ataquen y se revuelvan, se toquen, se besen, se laman y se muerdan, se rían y se acaricien y se digan cosas que luego usarán para burlarse el uno del otro. Son cosas como esas las que Pete sabe que harán que lo suyo no se vaya a la mierda, no se corrompa, no se tergiverse, no se acabe, no termine.

Porque son ellos y si son ellos todo esta bien, por muy mal que pueda estar.

Es Patrick y él, y él y Patrick. Como siempre. Para siempre. Y nada más.

-Mi puto billete dorado -murmura cuando se acurruca a su lado y la luz que entra por la ventana le hace imaginar que el mundo es un poco mejor gracias a ellos. Patrick lo besa y se ríe, lo abraza y suspira, parpadeando lento porque los ojos le pesan.

-Será mejor que durmamos -murmura apretándolo contra él envueltos en sábanas y mantas-. Está amaneciendo.

 

 

 


End file.
